Kyumin heirs version
by kyuhyunkim73
Summary: Cho Kyuhyun putra bungsu keluarga Cho yang tidak di ketahui siapapun jika dia adalah anak Haram. Bertemu dengan Sungmin pemuda manis yang memiliki sejuta Rahasia di balik masa lalunya yang seolah tak bisa tersentuh siapapun/Kyumin.
1. awal permulaan

**Disclaimer ; Mereka semua milik tuhan dan keluarganya masing masing hyunie Cuma minjem nama doang.**

**Sumarry : Cho Kyuhyun putra bungsu keluarga Cho. Yang memiliki rahasia kelam yang hanya di ketahui beberapa. Bertemu dengan Lee sungmin pemuda manis yang memiliki sejuta rahasia di balik masa lalunya yang membuat ia hidup sederhana.**

**Warning ; DON'T LIKE DON'T READ, YAOI , KYUMIN. Mungkin ceritanya akan sedikit berbeda dengan heirs versi aslinya. Mengingat hyunie terinspirasi dari drakor Lee minho yang berjudul HEIRS. Jadi bagi yang tidak suka tolong tidak usah di baca.**

.

.

Di california dengan bukit hollywood. Yang terdapat Disneyland dan pantai yang dengan banyak orang yang berjemur di musim panas. Di laut, seorang pria melenggok kesana kemari dengan papan surfingnya, melawan ombak. Ia adalah Cho kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun tidak bermain surfing sendiri. Ia bersenang senang bersama teman temannya. Salah satunya Daniel. Dari cara daniel mencium dan meraba wanita. Sedangkan Kyuhyun hanya memberikan pelukan. Terlihat jika Kyuhyun suka menikmati kehidupannya tapi bukan dengan cara bermain one night stand.

Dan ia tiba tiba teringat akan kejadian itu.

Flash back.

''_Pada hari kepergianku belajar ke luar negri. Siwon-hyung mengucapkan salam perpisahan padaku dengan sederhana, singkat , dan jujur_''

Saat itu kakaknya, Cho siwon. Memintanya untuk tidak perlu belajar dengan giat. Jika bahasa inggris membuatnya kesal ia tidak perlu mempelajarinya.

''Hiduplah sesukamu, tanpa merasa khawatir ataupun perlu berpikir. Bukankah itu yang biasa dilakukan anak anak dari keluarga kaya, tak usah punya mimpi. Dan kalau bisa jangan pernah kembali'' ucap Siwon datar dan dingin. Tanpa perduli jika ucapannya membuat Kyuhyun tertegun.

And flash back.

''_pada saat itu aku menyadari. Kalau kepergianku ke amerika. Bukanlah untuk belajar, namun karena di asingkan. Kakak telah mengambil apa yangseharusnya menjadi hakku di masa yang akan datang''ucapnya dalam hati._

Kyuhyun hanya menatap ke luar restoran dengan bosan. Seorang pelayan laki laki menawarkan untuk mengisi ulang kopinya dengan bahasa korea.

''apakah kau tidak menyalahkan kakakmu yang membencimu? Atau ibumu yang melahirkanmu? Ataupun ayahmu yang tidak pernah melihatmu'' tanya Daniel penasaran.

''_Aku terlalu malas untuk menyalahkan seseorang_'' ucapnya dalam hati. Tanpa berniat menjawab pertanyaan Daniel. Sembari mengalihkan pandangannya ke luar.

.

.

0000kihyunaiesme00000

Di lain tempat. Tepatnya di korea. Shim changmin tengah melatih lemparan baseballnya. Jika kalian bertanya target latihannnya? Adalah tembok dekat teman teman sekolahnya berdiri. Sambil terus melempar bola ketembok Changmin bertanya.

''Hai teman apa rencanamu untuk liburan nanti? Kalau akau tidak bertemu denganmu, aku pasti akan merindukanmu. Benarkan?"tanya Changmin dengan nada bersahabat. Pada seorang siswa yang di apit kedua temannya.

Bukan justru terhormat karna seorang Shim changmin akan merindukannya ketika liburan sekolah. Siswa tersebut justru gemetar ketakutan. Walau tubuhnya tidak terkena lemparan Changmin yang tentu saja membuat kedua teman Channgmin tertawa.

''kenapa? Apakah kau benar benar tidak akan merindukanku? Kau itu benar benar tidak berperasaan ya?'' ucap Changmin dengan nada kecewa yang di buat buat. Kemudian Expresi itu berubah menjadi kesal. Dan langsung saja ia melempar bola itu keras hingga mengenai tangan siswa itu. dan membuatnya menjerit kesakitan.

'' kau tak terlukakan?" tanya Changmin sambil tertawa bersama kedua temannya.

''Changmin-ah sebaiknya kau berhati hati. Karna sepertinya lemparanmu mulai kacau. Jika ada orang yang melihat kita. Mereka akan mengira kita membully anak ini'' ucap teman Changmin dengan nada bercanda.

Akan tetapi rupanya itu membuat expresi senang Changmin seketika berubah dingin.

''kalau begitu kenapa tidak kau saja yang menggantikan anak ini'' ucapnya dingin.

''C-Changmin-ah. Kenapa kau terlihat marah jineun hanya bercanda'' bela temannya.

''ya sudah kau saja yang menggantikannya'' ancam Changmin. Dan menatap tajam pada keduanya.

''_arra arra_ kalian berdua tidak perlu bertengkar biarkan aku menuruti perintah Changmin'' ucap jineun.

Iapun berdiri menggantikan siswa itu. dan mulai menyuruh Changmin melempar bola kearahnya.

''Bukan aku yang akan melempar bola ibni'' ucap Changmin sambil tersenyum. Kemudian melempar bola itu pelan ke arah siswa tadi. Yang sukses di tangkap siswa tersebut.

''sekarang giliranmu. Lemparlah'' perintahnya santai.

Sedangkan siswa itu menatap Changmin ragu ragu juka takut. Yang langsung membuat Changmin tertawa melihatnya.

''Kau akan di pukuli jika kau tidak melemparnya. Kau juga akan di pukuli jika melemparnya. Masalahmu adalah kau akan di pukuli oleh orang yang berkuasa atau orang yang sedikit berkuasa. Dan kenyataannya adalah masalah dalam hidupmu akan terus begini bahkan sampai masa yang akan datang''ucap Changmin berusaha memanas manasi siswa tersebut.

Siswa itu mencoba menahan emosi mendengar ucapan Changmin. Tapi Changmin malah terus memprovokasi siswa itu.

"kenapa? Karna ketika kita dewasa kami tetap akan menjadi atasanmu. Cepat putuskan '' ucap Changmin tajam.

Kedua teman Changmin hanya bisa tertawa setelah mereka memahami maksud Changmin. Siswa itu gemetar, frustasi tak dapat menahan amarahnya. Hingga ia memutuskan untuk melempar bola itu ke cermin.

''Kau ini, walaupun miskin, tapi kau adalah tipe yang memiliki harga diri. Kalau begitu jagalah terus tubuhnmu itu kaeran kesehatan adalah yang terpenting'' ucap Changmin dengan seringai kecil di bibirnya.

Setelah itu tanpa basa basi kedua teman Changmin menarik siswa itu kepojokan dan menghajarnya habis habisan. Changmin yang melihat itu pura pura bergidik ketakutan dan mulai mengemasi barang barangnya.

"uhhh aku benar benar takut. Sepertinya aku harus melarikan diri sekarang. Jadi sampai bertemu di semester depan dan selamat berlibur'' ucap Changmin gembira.

Changmin meninggalkan ruangan. Dengan membiarkan teman temannya memukuli siswa itu.

.

.

.

Kini Changmin tengah berada di sebuah bengkel untuk mengambil pesanan motor barunya. Si pemilik toko membanggakan onderdil onderdil yang ia pesan di luar negeri.

Tanpa memandang sedikitpun pada sang pemilik toko Changmin berujar.

''apa kau bertanya tentang uang yang harus aku bayar?''

Dengan gelagapan sang pemilik toko menyangkalnya. Tiba tiba seorang gadis tomboy berambut pendek masuk ke toko untuk mengantarkan pesanan ayam goreng seharga 16. 100 won.

Salah seorang teknisinya bertanya dengan menggoda gadis cantik dan manis itu.

''mengapa uangnya lebih 100 won. Apa kau akan membeli permen dengan 100 won itu?"

Gadis itu tidak menjawab. Dan hanya meminta mereka segera membayarnya.

''ck kau itu tidak usah sok jual mahal. Bagaimana jika oppa mengantarkanmu setelah pulang keraja'' goda tenisi itu.

''hah ... _ajhussi_ jangan bermain main denganku atau akau akan membantingmu. Dan satu hal lagi aku bukan_ yeoja_'' ucap gadis itu tajam.

''mwo?'' teriak semua orang bersamaan. Termasuk Changmin yang tengah menatap gadis itu.

Bagaimana mereka tidak terkejut jika penampilan _yeoja _yang katanya seorang _namja_ itu. jika melihat penampilan Sungmin. Rambut pendek setengkuk. Berwarna blonde dengan poni miring ke samping lurus hingga menutupi matanya. Dan yang semakin membuat mereka tidak percaya adalah tubuh sungmin yang tergolong mungil untuk _namja_ seusianya dengan tinggi yang hanya sedikit melebihi tinggi _yeoja _seumurannya. Di tambah seragam yang terlihat kebesaran di tubuhnya. Jika seperti itu siapa yang mau percaya jika _yeoja _di depan mereka adalah _namja._

''jangan bercanda'' ucap ajhussi itu ragu.

_Namja _mungil itu yang ternyata adalah Sungmin sudah terlanjur kesal dan tanpa basa basi menarik tangan ajhussi di depannya. Dan dalam sekejap mata membanting tubuh itu ke lantai dan mengunci pergerakannya dengan menekuk salah satu tangannya ke belakang tubuh ajhussi itu.

Brukk

Seluruh _namja _yang ada di sana langsung panik ketika Sungmin membanting temannya. Dean mereka segera menyerahkan uang yang tadi Sungmin minta. Dan dengan cepat Sungmin melepas kunciannya pada Ajhussi itu sebelum berlalu pergi.

Changmin hanya bisa memperhatikan Sungmin yang berlalu di hadapannya dengan kecewa karna ternyata Sungmin adalah seorang _namja._

00000kihyunaiesme00000

Ternyata selain menjadi pengantar ayam goreng. Sungmin juga bekerja di salah satu Caffe. Begitu sibuknya ia melayani pelanggan, hingga ia tidak menyadari jika Nichkun sudah duduk di salah satu meja selama 30 menit dan tukun belajar.

Sungmin melirik Nichkun dengan kesal karena ia hanya duduk tanpa memesan apapun. Bosnya pasti akan marah jika tau.

''Yha Nichkun buck. Kau mau pesan tidak. Jika tidak sebaiknya kau pergi'' omel Sungmin kesal.

''Ha.. ha.. ha.. tenanglah Sungmin-ah aku akan memesan jika victoria sudah datang'' tawa Nichkun.

''Benar benar... dari sekian banyak caffe di seoul, kenapa juga kau...-''omelan Sungmin terhenti ketika Nichkun mengulurkan payung padanya.

''Pakailah ini. Aku dengar dari ramalan berita jika malam ini akan hujan'' ucap Nichkun begitu Sungmin menatapnya bingung.

Kebaikan hati Nichkun membuat Sungmin tersentuh. Ia duduk dan menerima pyung itu.

"Kalau kau berikan padaku. bagaimana dengan pacarmu?" tanya Sungmin.

Nichkun hanya tersenyum dan sambil menutupkan jaket ke atas kepalanya ia berkata.

"Victoria berkata jika ia suka adegan romantis seperti di film'' ucapnya.

Sungmin yang mendengar hal itu hanya bisa cemberut

''Makannya kau itu cepat cari pacar agar aku tidak perlu mengkhawatirkan mu'' nasehat Nichkun.

''Apa kau pikir aku memiliki waktu untuk sekedar mencari pacar?'' tanya sambil bersungut sungut kesal.

Nichkun menghela nafas khawatir. Sebenarnya berapa banyak pekerjaan yang Sungmin lakukan?

''Sungmin-ah. Kenapa kau tidak kembali pada mereka. Aku yakin kau tidak perlu susah susah seperti ini hanya untuk mencari uang'' ucap Nichkun miris.

''Tutup mulutmu Nichkun buck. Bukankah aku sudah pernah bilang untuk tidak membahas tentang mereka'' ucap Sungmin datar dan menatap Nichun tajam.

Nichkun yang mendengar hal itu segera membungkam mulutnya dan merutuki dalam hati. Kenapa ia sampai berbicara tentang hal sensitiv seperti itu. ia hanya bisa menatap Sungmin dengan pandangan penuh penyesalan.

Hinga sebuah suara yang sangat di kenalnya mengejutkan mereka.

''Nichkun buck jangan menatapnya''ucap suara itu kesal.

Sungmin hanya bisa menghela nafas kesal melihat kehadiran Victoria. Sepertinya baik Sungmin maupun Victoria sama sama tidak menyukai kehadiran satu sama lainnya. Victoria segera duduk di samping Nichkun dan menegur Sungmin.

''Bukankah kau sudah kularang untuk menggoda pacarku?'' ucapnya sinis.

''Apa kau pikir aku terlalu mempesona hingga mampu membuat orentasi Nichkun berubah?''

''Aku tidak pernah menyebutmu mempesona'' sergah Victoria.

''Memang. Tapi kau yang benar benar mempesona'' ucap Sungmin bosan.

''Jadi berhentilah membuang waktu dengan selalu cemburu tidak jelas padaku. Kalian mau memesan atu pergi dari sini'' lanjut Sungmin.

''Wahh.. pelayan di Caffe ini benar benar hebat'' sindirnya.

Disindir seperti itu Sungmin menjawab dengan sarkastik.

''Astaga aku ketahuan''

Mendengar hal itu Victoria semakin marah dan mengajak Nichkun untuk segera pergi.

''kau kan akan pergi besok. Jadi kau hanya akan membuang buang waktu kalau bersamanya'' ucap Victoria kesal.

Sungmin heran mendengar kalau Nichun akan pergi. Sebelum sempat Nichkhun menjelaskan. Victoria telah buruh buruh menutup mulutnya. Agar Nichkun tidak memberitau Sungmin.

''Hanya aku yang boleh tau!" ucapnya cepat.

Victoria menarik tangan Nichun pergi, tapi langsung berhenti dan memperhatikan penampilan Nichkun.

''Tunggu. Bukannya sudah kukatakan kalau kau harus memakai sesuatu yang warnanya merah karena warna itu populer untuk tahun ini''

Nichkun langsung menunjukkan sepatunya. Yang malah semakin membuat Victoria marah.

''itu bukan merah, itu merah marun. Kamu ini benar benar tidak berguna. Sudahlah ayo pergi'' ucapnya marah.

Nichkun mengucapkan selamat tinggal pada Sungmin namun terus ditarik oleh Victoria. Sungmin mengawasi kepergian mereka dengan menggerutu.

"Dasar anak anak orang kaya yang tak berguna''tapi wajahnya melunak melihat Nichkun mengusap usap kepala Victoria.

.

.

.

Di jalan Victoria mulai marah marah tidak jelas.

''Aku tidak menyukai Lee sungmin. Aku benar benar membencinya. Sangat membencinya'' ucapnya kesal.

''jangan seperti itu'' ucap Nichkun kalem.

Dengan marah Victoria menoleh ke arah Nichkun.

''Aku semakin membencinya jika kau berkata seperti itu! Dia itu miskin tapi ia memandang rendah padaku. ia bahkan tidak merasa minder padaku. ia juga tau semua tentang masa kecilmu, sedangkan aku tidak tau apa apa. Lee sungmin benar benar membuatku membencinya'' bentak Victoria.

''Kalau kau kesal, nanti kau akan keriput loh. Lagipula kau akan menyesal telah mengatakan Sungmin itu miskin nantinya'' goda Nichkun.

Victoria memandang _namjachingu_nya marah. Maka Nichkun menenagkannya kalau ia dan Sungmin hanya teman biasa. Tapi Victoria tidak percaya.

''Kau itu bercanda ya. Di dunia ini tidak ada namanya keperdulian sebesar itu pada Sahabat _namjanya_ jika ada mereka pasti punya hubungan''bentak Victoria kesal dan pergi meninggalkan Nichun.

Bukannya marah. Tapi Nichun malah tertawa geli. Ia buru buru mengejar Victoria yang telah menjauh sambil menghentak hentakkan kakinya kesal.

.

.

.

000000kihyunaiesme00000

Seorang _yeoja _paruh baya yang ternyata adalah bibi dari Sungmin. Tengah bekerja di rumah pemilik Cho grup. Ia di panggil oleh nyonya Cho dan oleh satu satunya temannya ia di ingatkan kalau nyonya muda sedang kesala karena tidak bisa menghubungi putranya di Amerika.

Heechul marah karena makan malamnuya tidak enak.

"Kau ini tidak bisa bicara dan tak dapat merasakan makanan. Memangnya apa yang bisa kau gunakan dengan mulutmu itu?'' tanya Heechul sinis.

Ternyata bibi sungmin bisu, dan ia langsung mengeluarkan notesnya untuk menulis.

''_Saya akan mempersiapkan makanan lainnya."_

Heechul merasa itu tidak perlu dan menyuruh bibi Sungmin menyingkirkan makanan.

Pelayan lain datang dan mengatakan kalau Presdir telah datang. Heechul yang tengah meminum anggurnya, langsung tersedak dan bangkit. Sepertinya ia takut ketauan jika meminum anggur.

''Apa yang harus kulakukan dengan ini?'' gumamnya panik.

Iapun meneguk anggurnya cepat cepat dan pelayan itu melanjutkan

"Presdir langsung masuk ke kamarnya'' yang langsung membuat Heechul meludahkan anggurnya kembali kedalam gelas. Dan menatap pelayan itu tajam.

''Kenapa kau selalu menyimpan informasi penting di saat terakhir? Apa kau memang sengaja melakukannya'' omel Heechul kesal. Bibi Sungmin yang mendengar suara langkah mendekati ruang makan segera merebut gelas anggur dan menuangkan isinya ke dalam sup. Heechul yang melihat hal itu hanya bisa kageta atas kekurang ajaran bibi Sungmin.

Namun bibi Sungmin tidak perduli. Ia mengelap bibir Heechul dan menyembunyikan gelas anggur itu ke dalam celemeknya.

Sedetik kemudian, muncul Siwon dan Heechul langsung memasang muka manis menyambut putra tirinya. Tapi Siwon tidak menggubris umma tirinya. Ia menyuruh pelayan membawakan air minum untuknya. Tanpa menoleh sedikitpun pada umma tirinya, ia langsung pergi.

Hal ini membuat Heechul kesal dan menyuruh bibi Sungmin untuk mengambil sebotol anggur lagi dan membawakannya ke dalam kamar. Bibi Sungmin mengingatkannya untuk makan terlebih dahulu.

Tapi dengan segala ke angkuhan yang di miliknya ia berkata dramatis.

''Kalau aku bisa makan setelah di perlakukan seperti ini, maka hal itu akan semakin membuktikan jika aku adalah seorang wanita simpanan. Seorang istri yang benar benar menjadi istri, pasti tak akan mampu menelan sebutir pun nasi jika di perlakukan seperti ini"Heechul tersenyum angkuh dan berjalan dengan anggun menuju kamarnya.

''_Istri simpanan tetaplah istri simpanan, tidak perduli kau mau makan atau tidak. Dan istri simpanan yang mau makan itu lebih baik dari seorang istri simpanan yang suka minum minum'' ucap bibi Sungmin dalam hati._

.

.

.

.

Maka makanan dari rumah majikannya, berpindah ke meja makan Sungmin. Tapi Sungmin tidak gembira melihat makanan sebanyak itu. Dengan bahasa isyarat, bibinya menjelaskan jika Nyonya Cho memberikan makanan ini untuk mereka.

''Bibi bukankah sudah kubilang jangan pernah menerima makanan dari Nyonya Cho lagi. Apa kita ini keranjang sampah mereka'' ucap sungmin kesal.

''_mianhe sungmin-ah. Bibi hanya ingin kau bisa makan dengan enak''_

''Sudahlah bibi lainkali jangan terima makanan ini lagi. Kau hanya membuatku tidak nafsu makan. Makanlah makanan ini sendiri aku sudah lelah dan ingin istirahat'' ucap Sungmin malas.

''_sungmin-ah bisakah kau mengantarkan uang ini ke bank. Bibi ingin memberikannya pada sungjin''ucap bibi Sungmin dengan bahasa isyarat._

Sungmin terbelalak melihat bibinya ingin mengirim seluruh uang di tabungannya yang berjumlah 8, 3 juta won ( mungkin setara 83 juta ) pada Sungjin yang katanya akan menikah di Amerika.

''Bibi tidak perlu mentransfer uang itu. biar aku sendiri yang akan memberikannya pada Sungjin. Aku akan ke Amerika besok. Dan aku tidak mau mendengar bantahan." Ucap sungmin sembari tersenyum kecil. Dan mulai menyiapkan segala keperluan yang akan di bawahnya besok.

.

.

.

0000kihyunaiesme00000

Di lain tempat di sebuah Mansion mewah. seorang _yeoja _sedang berkemas kemas untuk pergi ke Amerika besok sama seperti Sungmin namun bedanya ia mengemas banyak barang. Sepatu ini baju ini dan itu!

Umma _yeoja _itu terlihat tidak suka melihat putrinya pergi dalam jangka waktu yang lama.

''Mengapa kau tidak mengundang Kyuhyun datang ke korea saja'' Tanya umma _yeoja_ itu.

''Aku takut kau mengundang Kyuhyun ke acara pernikahanmu'' ucapnya sinis.

Ummanya tau jika _yeoja _itu atau lebih tepatnya Seohyun putrinya tidak setuju akan rencana pernikahnnya bersama Appa Changmin.

"Kalau memang begitu kau bisa mencoret namamu dalam daftar warisan" ucap ummanya santai.

Seohyun juga tidak suka mendengar ummanya selalu menggunakan ancaman yang sama sejak dulu.

''Apa yang membuat umma menikahi _namja_ seperti itu. apa umma tidak mendengar gosip. Dan bukankah waktu itu kita melihatnya sendiri yang tidak segan segan menggunakan kekerasan fisik pada Changmin. Atau umma sudah jatuh cinta?''

"Kau punya tunangan yang bisa kau gunakan sebagai tempat perlarian. Jadi kurasa hidupmu tidak akan terlalu sulit. Sampaikan salamku padanya''

Walau ummanya sudah pergi tetap saja Seohyun merasa kesal. Dan tanpa mau ambil pusing lagi ia mulai menghubingi tunangannya Kyuhyun yang ada di Amerika.

.

.

.

Di amerika atau lebih tepatnya California , di sebuah mansion mewah nan indah yang terdapat di pegunungan Amerika dengan pemandangan super indah, di salah satu kamarnya terdapat pemuda tampan yang sedang berbaring di atas ranjang King size.

Cklekk

Suara pintu yang terdengar hanya membuat kyuhyun melirik malas.

''Marcus cho wake was someone called '' ujar daniel teman yang menginap di mansionnya sembari memperlihatkan sebuah handphone berwarna biru langit.

''Hn. thanks '' ucap Kyuhyun pelan setelah Daniel melempar ponsel ke arahnya yang untuk saja memiliki refleks cepat. Begitu ia melihat id nama yang menghubunginya dengan malas di biarkannya telphone itu berdering terus tanpa berniat mengangkat.

''you do not want to answer it? The called ringing long enough''(Kau tak mau menjawabnya? Telphone itu sudah cukup lama berdering) tanya Daniel bingung.

''i do not know who's calling, the fiance whether he was about to enter rapidly , whether he is already on a plane or even have been here i don't care ''(Tidak . Aku sudah tau siapa yang memanggil. Itu tunanganku entah dia sudah mau masuk pesawat . Entah dia sudah ada di pesawat atau bahkan telah ada di sini aku tidak perduli).

''you do not look happy whit it all? ''(Kau terlihat tidak senang dengan itu semua?)tanya Daniel heran.

''of course , i'm thinking of the fiance should be how we have fun? ''(Tentu saja. Dari pada aku memikirkan tunanganku sebaiknya kita bersenang senang saja bagaimana? ) tawar Kyuhyun .

''of course why not '' ucap Daniel senang. Mereka berduapun memutuskan pergi ke pantai yang sering mereka kunjungi sembari membawa papan selancar untuk bermain surfing.

.

.

.

00000kihyunaiesme0000000

Sebuah pesawat jurusan korea-amerika telah mendarat dengan sempurna di bandara amerika california. Dari semua orang yang keluar dari pintu kedatangan luar negeri terlihat pemuda manis yang celinguk kesana kemari persis seperti anak hilang.

''excuse me what a swett sister you lost? ''(Permisi adik manis apa kau tersesat) tanya pramugari bandara ramah pada Sungmin.

Mendengar hal itu kontan saja membuat sungmin kesal bukan main dengan bibir terpout lucu juga pipi di gembungkan dan tangan yang di silangkan di depan dada Sungmin menjawab.

''Yha .. do not be calling me because i am a swett boy and i reached seventeen years so i'm not a kid anymore '' teriak Sungmin marah namun bukan terlihat menyeramkan justru teriakan marahnya membuat ia semakin imut.

''ah ... sorry then i guess you're little boy who is looking for his parents '' ucap pramugari itu menyesal dan menahan diri untuk tidak mencubit pipi chabby Sungmin yang masih di gembungkan lucu dengan mata yang di buat melotot imut.

Ah . .ah . . . ah. Kau tidak bisa menyalahkan pramugari itu juga Sungminie jika pramugari itu telah mengira kau gadis kecil yang tersesat dan sedang mencari orang tuanya. lihat saja pakaian yang kau kenakan.

Kaos berwarna putih polos di padu switter berwarna pink lembut yang terlihat kebesaran di tubuh mungilmu .**check**

Poni hitam lurus yang di ikat ke atas menggunakan ikat rambut dengan gambar kelinci berwarna pink .**check**

Celana pendek selutut berwarna putih .**check**

Sepatu kets berwarna pink dengan garis putih di setiap sisinya.**check**

Ransel juga koper yang berwarna pink bergambar lucu .**check**

Wajah polos yang celingak celinguk seperti anjing yang minta di pungut juga kulit putih bersih tanpa noda dan kadar kemanisan melewati batas . **check.**

Jika penampilan dan juga tingkah yang benar benar tidak meyakinkan sebagai pemuda berumur 17 tahun di dukung pakaian yang lebih umumnya di pakai _yeoja_ juga motif lucu di tas dan kopernya , hah ... menurut author saja jelas sudah meragukan gendermu sungminie#plakk di tabok sungminie

''Ish ... menyebalkan '' gerutu Sungmin kesal sembari berlalu dari hadapan pramugari yang menurutnya menyebalkan menuju pintu keluar bandara.

Ketika tiba di luar bandara, ada seorang gadis cantik berdiri di sampingnya sambil memegang telfond di telinga.

''Ah tentu saja aku sudah bertemu dengannya ia bertambah tinggi dan kulitnya sedikit kecoklatan . eumh umma tau teriknya california kan. tentu saja Kyuhyun datang umma pikir aku sendirian? ah dia sedang memasukkan koper '' ucap gadis itu anggun.

Mendengar percakapan _yeoja_ cantik itu membuat Sungmin mulai memperhatikan sekitar dan tidak melihat siapapun kecuali _namja_ paruh baya yang mengangkat koper _yeoja_ itu ke mobil. Sepertinya _yeoja_ itu telah berbohong pada ummanya. Kontan saja hal itu membuat Sungmin tersenyum geli merasa lucu sendiri.

''Tentu saja Kyuhyun mengatakan aku cantik umma '' ucap _yeoja_ itu yang kini tengah memperhatikan sungmin yang tengah tertawa kecil dengan tatapan angkuh. Di lihatnya Sungmin semakin tertawa dan tersenyum senyum sendiri sepertinya ia tau apa yang membuat _yeoja_ kecil? itu tertawa dan tersenyum sendiri.

''Hemhh... kutelfond lagi begitu aku sampai di hotel '' ucap _yeoja_ itu sembari mematikan panggilan telfondnya. Dan menghampiri Sungmin yang langsung menghentikan tawa kecilnya.

''Yha dangsin-eun geogi iss-eossda'' ( Hei kau yang ada di sana) ucap yeoja itu tiba tiba , membuat Sungmin yang berniat langsung pergi langsung terdiam di tempat.

''Ku lihat kau tertawa. Apa yang kau tertawakan? '' tanya _yeoja_ itu angkuh setelah berdiri berhadap hadapan dengan Sungmin.

''e to. Sore wa nanideshita ka? Watashi wanihon kara kita nda '' (uh. Apa itu tadi? Aku dari jepang) ucap Sungmin dengan mimik muka yang pura pura bingung

''Anata wa watashi ga iu toki ni nihonjin ni natte inai koto o anata ni furi o suru badai 'dangsin-eun geogi iss-eossda ''(Jika kau mau berpura-pura kau itu orang jepang kau takkan menoleh ketika aku berkata'**Kau yang disana**')

''Watashi wa jissai ni wa nakatta''(Bukankah aku benar? )tanya yeoja itu begitu melihat wajah Sungmin yang mulai berkeringat dingin.

''Sumimasen ''( maafkan aku ) ucap Sungmin sembari terburu buru berniat pergi.

''YHA '' teriak _yeoja_ itu hingga membuat Sungmin mau tak mau menghentikan langkahnya dan dengan pelan juga tampang masam setengah mati membalik kan tubuhnya menghadap _yeoja_ itu.

''Kenapa kau tertawa? '' tanya _yeoja_ itu dengan nada angkuh

''Aku tidak tertawa. hanya saja apa yang kau katakan di telphone dengan apa yang ku lihat berbeda'' bantah Sungmin sembari menggelengkan kepalanya cepat dan memasng wajah polos dan tak bersalah.

''Apa kau perlu ikut campur urusanku? '' tanya _yeoja_ itu sinis dan terlihat kesal.

''Aniyo sudah kubilang tadi aku tidak menertawakanmu itu hanya simpati. Jadi bukan hanya aku saja yang tidak di sambut di sini. Itu saja '' ucap Sungmin jujur sembari mempoutkan bibirnya sedih.

''Mwo? '' ucap _yeoja_ itu bingung.

''Aku minta maaf karena berpura pura menjadi orang jepang kalau begitu '' ucap Sungmin tulus sembari sedikit menundukkan kepalanya dan berlalu dari hadapan _yeoja_ itu begitu saja.

Tanpa di ketahui sungmin expresi angkuh _yeoja_ tadi telah berubah menjadi keruh begitu ia membenarkan ucapan Sungmin tadi dalam hati.

''Nona seohyun apa ada masalah? '' tanya supir pribadinya.

''Tidak. Bukakan saja pintunya '' ujar _yeoja_ yang ternyata bernama Seohyun kembali angkuh sembari memasuki mobil mewahnya.

.

.

.

0000000kihyunaiesme000000

Ketika matahari tengah bersinar dengan panasnya kyuhyun masih asyik berselancar mengikuti hempasan ombak. Sesekali kekanan juga ke kiri menggerakkan papan renangnya.

Sedangkan di tepi pantai Daniel tengah bersenang senang bersama para gadis amerika dengan tubuh bak model juga wajah cantik mereka.

''Hey do you have time tonight? ''(Hei kau punya waktu malam ini)tanya Daniel pada para wanita di sampingnya.

''Indeed why? ''( Memang kenapa) tanya para wanita itu penasaran.

''There will be a party at the residence marcus '' teriak Daniel gembira yang di sambut pekikan senang dari semua gadis di sampingnya.

"You're going to get there?"(Kau akan kesana?) tanya salah satu dari mereka.

''Of course i'll be there "(Tentu saja aku akan kesana) teriak Daniel lagi dengan senang sembari mengobrol dengan semua gadis di sampingnya.

Tidak jauh dari tepi pantai di mana Kyuhyun dan teman temannya berada. Sungmin dengan wajah polos dan gembira.

''Wah ... _jinja_ ternyata aku benar benar ada di luar negeri '' pekiknya gembira persis seperti anak kecil yang di berikan mainan lihat saja mata bulat yang berbinar binar senang sembari memandang ke tepi pantai.

Namun saat ia sedang asik asiknya melihat ke tepi pantai. Seorang pemuda tampan juga topless memamerkan abs yang terbentuk dengan sexynya Sungmin saja yang melihat itu hanya mampu membulatkan mata kelincinya.

''Wah ... pemuda itu tampan sekali '' ujarnya tampa sadar dengan expresi berbinar binar juga pipi merona tanpa sadar.

''Ish... Lee sungmin _pabbo _dia itu sama sama _namja _sepertimu kenapa terpana begitu '' rutuknya sembari memukul mukul kepalanya pelan.

Sedangkan pemuda yang menurut sungmin sexy tengah di hampiri seorang gadis tinggi dan langsing juga wajah yang cantik dengan rambut pirang menawannya memaki bikini biru muda.

''Marcus you were great once when surfing '' ucap gadis itu sembari berjalan sedekat mungkin dengan Marcus a.k.a Kyuhyun.

''Trims '' ujar Kyuhyun dengan senyum casanofanya.

Dari samping Sungmn dapat mendengar sedikit percakapan mereka . Dan hal itu entah kenapa membuatnya merengut lucu. Persisi seperti orang cemburu dan dengan kesal Sungmin pergi dari tempat itu.

Entah itu suatu takdir atau kebetulan semata tepat ketika Sungmin akan membalikkan badannya Kyuhyun menoleh ke arah Sungmin dan beberapa saat langsung terdiam.

''**Manis''**batin Kyuhyun saking terpesonanya tanpa sadar ketika Sungmin mulai melangkah menjauh kyuhyun segera akan berlari menyusulnya. Sebelum Daniel dan beberapa temannya mengalihkan perhatiannya dan membuatnya tidak dapat mengejar pemuda manis itu.

.

.

.

0000kihyunaiesme0000

Dengan bingung sembari sesekali melihat peta yang ada di tangannya Sungmin akhirnya menemukan alamat Sungjin. rumah itu cukup besar dan nyaman untuk di tinggali dengan semangat membara di ketuknya pintu rumah itu dengan keras.

''Sungjin-ah ini hyung , bisakah kau bukan pintunya '' teriak Sungmin lagi.

Hingga ia melihat seorang wanita dengan pakaian berantakan keluar dari rumah itu. Wajahnya telah basa oleh air mata juga riasannya yang tampak kacau.

''Mau apa kau kesini '' tanya wanita itu dengan bahasa korea yang terbata bata.

''Aku ingin mencari adikku Sungjin '' ucap Sungmin dengan nada taku takut.

''Sungjin tidak ada. Pergilah cari dia diluaran sana mungkin dia sedang bersama gadis gadis itu '' teriak wanita itu yang dengan kasar menutup pintu rumahnya di depan wajah Sungmin.

Melihat hal itu dengan lagkah lesu dan sedikit kesal Sungmin pergi dari rumah itu menuju cafe tempat Sungjin bekerja.

.

.

.

.

Di sebuah cafe yang tampak tenang dan pemandangan pantainya yang bagus. Kyuhyun duduk di sana seorang diri sambil termenung dan sesekali tampak terlihat menulis sesuatu di sebuah di i-padnya.

''Apa yang kau tulis di sana? '' tanya pelayan _namja_ yang pernah di lihatnya di cafe ini waktu itu.

''Ini tugas sekolah. Esei '' jawab Kyuhyun tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya pada layar i-ped.

''Kau tidak terlihat seperti orang yang sedang mengerjakan tugas '' ucap pemuda itu sembari menuangkan secangkir coffe pada gelas Kyuhyun yang telah kosong.

''Itu karena aku terlihat seperti tidak mengerjakannya. Karena itu aku mengerjakannya '' ucap Kyuhyun tetap terlihat tenang dan santai.

''Untuk siapa kau mengerjakannya. Untuk songsaengnim?'' tanya pemuda itu lagi.

''Hn... terima kasih untuk coffenya '' ucap Kyuhyun yang seperti tolakan secara halus untuk membiarkannya sendiri.

''Emh .. jika kau membutuhkan sesuatu panggil aku '' ucap pemuda itu ramah sembari mulai melangkah ke arah para gadis yang meminta di tuangkan coffe.

Ketika pemuda tadi meninggalkan Kyuhyun yang kini telah melamun kan banyak hal. Dan kembali menulis esainya di layar i-pad

**Kyuhyun , pov**

Sejenak aku kembali memikirkan pertanyaan dari pelayan cafe tadi , untuk siapa aku mengerjakan tugas ini?. Dan yang terlintas dalam fikiranku adalah ucapan hyungku yang memberitahuku untuk tidak melakukan semuanya dengan susah payah berpikir.

Untuk beberapa lama aku terus berkutat dengan esai yang di berikan profesorku hingga akhirnya dapat ku selesaikan dengan baik . Dan ketika itu aku kembali melihatnya _yeoja_ dengan switer pink dan poni yang di ikat ke atas yang sempat membuatku tertarik tengah berdiri di depan Caffe.

Ada dengan expresinya? Kenapa matanya tampak berkaca kaca sembari memandang ke arah cafe tempatku berada penasaran ku ikuti arah tatapannya yang tepat ke arah pelayan laki laki yang menawariku Coffe tadi.

**Kyuhyun pov, off**

'' Kau ada waktu malam ini? '' tanya seorang wanita sexy pada pemuda yang di tatap Sungmin.

''waktu? '' tanya pemuda itu.

''Yah waktu. Aku memerlukan waktu bersamamu di atas ranjang '' ucap yeoja itu menggoda sembari mengelus pipi pelayan tadi lembut.

''Dalam mimpimu '' balas pelayan tadi sembari menepis pelan tangan wanita itu dan berlalu melewatinya begitu saja.

''Oh ayolah apa aku harus memohon padamu sayang '' ucap wanita itu lagi sembari mengejar pelayan tadi.

Sungmin melihat pelayan tadi dngan mata berkaca kaca dan expresi sedih dengan bibir yang di gigit untuk meredam isak tangis yang siap keluar. Tentu expresi Sungmin dapat terlihat dengan sangat jelas oleh Kyuhyun yang tengah memandang ke arahnya.

''Kau mau ku tambah kopimu? '' tanya pelayan laki laki tadi kembali menawarkan coffe pada kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun tidak menjawabnya tapi pelayan tadi telah menuangkan coffe ke dalam gelasnya yang kosong. Akan tetapi melihat pandangan Kyuhyun yang lurus ke arah samping kaca membuat pelayan tadi dengan penasaran dan mulai mengikuti arah pandangan Kyuhyun.

Dan saat itu ia tidak sengaja menjatuhkan tempat Coffe di atas meja sembari terbelalak kaget. Kyuhyun yang mendengar suara benda jatuh segera menoleh kearah pelayan tadi dengan menaikkan sebelah alisnya bingung.

Pelayan tadi segera keluar dari Cafe dengan terburu buru menuju tempat Sungmin berdir.

''Sungmin hyung '' panggil pemuda tadi begitu tiba di hadapan Sungmin.

Bisa di lihatnya wajah Sungmin yang telah basa oleh air mata. Dengan bibir yang di gigit untuk meredam suara isakkan yang siap keluar kapan saja.

''Apa yang terjadi hyung? Untuk apa kau disini? Lalu bagaimana denagan umma'' tanya pelayan tadi bertubi tubi.

''Umma? Umma –neun bisa bisanya kata 'umma' keluar dari mulutmu sekarang'' bentak Sungmin keras.

''Hyung kapan kau datang? Kalau seharusnya menghubungiku '' ucap pelayan tadi berpura pura tidak perduli dengan bentakkan keras Sungmin yang jelas jelas di tunjukkan untuknya.

''Aku sudah mencoba menghubungimu tapi aku tidak bisa. Kau bilang kau sekolah disini? '' tanya Sungmin dengan nada yang kembali tinggi.

''Hyung kau dengar dari siapa aku bekerja di sini ? '' tanya pelayan tadi mencoba mengalihkan pembicaraan.

''Siapa yang kau makasud 'siapa'. Tentu saja dari orang yang tinggal bersamamu '' pekik Sungmin dengan air mata yang kembali menetes dari matanya.

''Hyung kau pergi kerumahku ? '' tanya pelayan tadi dengan nada tinggi.

''Tentu saja. Kau tinggal di amerika bukan hanya untuk bersenang senang dengan para gadis kan? Apa kau tidak tau jika bibi bekerja dengan susah payah untuk menghidupimu disini BODOH '' teriak Sungmin marah dengan isak tangis yang tidak sanggup lagi di tahannya.

Tanpa perduli dengan teriakan itu dan juga isak tangis Sungmin. Pelayan tadi segera merebut koper Sungmin dan membukanya untuk menemukan uang yang mungkin saja di bawa hyungnya.

''Dimana uangnya '' teriak pelan tadi sembari mengeluarkan barang barang sungmin.

''Cha sungjin'' bentak Sungmin.

''Hyung kau selalu melindungiku kan? Jadi lindungi aku sekali lagi '' ucap Sungjin sembari membawa uang yang ia temukan dalam koper Sungmin. Dan segera pergi menjauh tanpa sempat di kejar lagi oleh Sungmin.

''Sungjin-ah dorawa yha Cha sungjin '' teriak Sungmin di sela sela isak tangisnya ketika ia berpikir untuk mengejar Sungjin. Ada satu hal yang di ingatnya bahwa barang barang yang ada dalam kopernya telah di keluarkan Sungjin.

Kyuhyun melihatnya. Tanpa berniat membantu atau menenangkan Seseorang yang di kiranya _yeoja_. Yang membuatnya tertarik ia hanya bisa melihat Sungmin yang tidak berhenti menangis. Ia hanya terus memandangi _yeoja_ yang terisak pilu hingga Daniel membuat keributan di sampingnya.

''(Pesta ini akan menarik. Ayo pergi! Jessi bilang ia akan datang ke pestamu Marcus ) cerocos Daniel dengan suara berisiknya.

Tapi Kyuhyun tidak memperdulikan Daniel yang tengah mengajaknya bicara. Ia masih setia memandang lurus ke arah Sungmin yang belum juga menghentikan tangisannya. Hal itu membuat Daniel penasaran mengapa Kyuhyun mengacuhkannya dan mengikuti arah pandangan Kyuhyun.

''Oh my goodness what a swett girl you see it? ''(Oh ya ampun siapa gadis manis yang kau lihat itu?)

Tapi Kyuhyun tetap tidak memperdulikan Daniel yang terus bertanya.

''Talking about fallen angels you're one step before me, i will take care of evrything if you want it."(Berbicara tentang malaikat jatuh kau memang selalu selangkah lebih dulu dariku. Aku akan mengurus semuanya jika kau menginginkannya). Ucap Daniel yang buru buru keluar dari Cafe dan membantu Sungmin memassukkan barang barangnya ke koper

''You okay? '' tanya Daniel sok perhatian.

''Emh thank you '' ucap Sungmin dengan mimik bingung dan telah menghentikan tangisannya. Ia hanya menatap pemuda aneh yang tiba tiba datang di hadapannya.

''You know i do not believe in god but from now on when i see you i'm starting to believe there is a god"( Kau tau aku tidak percaya pada tuhan. tapi mulai sekarang saat aku melihatmu. Aku mulai mempercayai tuhan ada. Terimah kasih tuhan) ucap Daniel ketika ia menemukan bungkusan plastik yang berisi bubuk di dalamnya sembari langsung membawa bubuk itu pergi.

Sungmin yang melihat hal itu tentu tidak diam saja. ia langsung mengejar pemuda tadi sembari berteriak kesal.

''So what are you doing? Return it to me now"(Yha apa yang kau lakukan? Kembalikan itu padaku sekarang) teriak Sungmin.

Akan tetapi Daniel bukan malah berhenti ia justru semakin menambah kecepatan larinya. membuat Sungmin beberapa kali akan tersungkur ke pasir saking terburu buru mengejar Daniel.

''I say stop now, you do not want to quit? Heyy"(Aku bilang berhenti sekarang. Kau tidak mau berhenti? Yha . . ) teriak Sungmin kesal dengan muka memerah karena marah dan kelelahan.

Kyuhyun yang baru tersadar dari lamunannya memandang sungmin tentu saja langsung ikut mengejar daniel. Dari jauh ia melihat bungkusan plastik yang di pegang Daniel dan kini ia baru mengerti apa yang membuat daniel mengambil benda itu.

'' Daniel back now, it was not drugs"(Daniel kembali sekarang. Itu bukan narkoba)teriak Kyuhyun.

Namun karna jaraknya dengan Daniel cukup jauh. Daniel tidak dapat mendengar teriakan Kyuhyun.

''Give me basic thief. What do not know how hard my aunt makes this"(Berikan padaku dasar pencuri. Apa kau tidak tau betapa susahnya bibiku membuat ini) pekik Sungmin kesal. Sembari merebut bungkusan plastic dari tangan Daniel yang kini jatuh tersungkur.

''Hey give me"(Hey kembalikan padaku) teriak Sungmin kesal ketika daniel tetap mempertahankan bungkusan plastik miliknya. Dengan marah di tariknya bungkusan plastik itu kuat saking kuatnya isi plastik itu sampai berhamburan kemana mana.

Namun anehnya Daniel seperti orang kesurupan menghirup bubuk itu tergesa gesa. Tapi tidak beberapa lama kemudian setelah menghirup bubuk itu ia seperti orang yang kehabisan nafas. Sungmin yanag melihat itu hanya bisa cengo.

''Shit, wake up now daniel"( Sial. Bangun sekarang Daniel) teriak Kyuhyun panik sembari menepuk nepuk pipi Daniel yang mulai kehabisan nafas.

''Ambil ponselmu dan telfond 911 cepat '' ucap Kyuhyun panik ke arah Sungmin yang tengah menatap nya polos.

''Aku tidak punya ponsel. Kau orang korea?" ucap Sungmin sembari mengerjapkan matanya imut dengan mimik muka bingung begitu sadar Kyuhyun menggunakan bahasa korea dengan fasih.

"Apa itu pentting sekarang?" ucap Kyuhyun sinis sembari mengalihkan perhatiannya lagi pada daniel yang wajahnya mulai membiru. Dengan segera ia mengangkat tubuh Daniel ke dalam mobilnya di ikuti Sungmin dari belakang dengan expresi khawatir takut di salahkan.

.

.

.

.

00000kihyunaiesme00000

Setelah hampir satu jam mereka menunggu di ruang i.c.u , seorang dokter wanita keluar dengan segera mereka berdua menghampiri dokter tersebut.

"Patients shock due to alergi reaction to guess it from the flour?"(Pasien shock karena alergi. ku tebak itu dari reaksi tepung? ) tanya dokter itu.

"Ah , well, nuts!"(Oh, yah, kacang) jelas Kyuhyun.

Mendengar hal itu sungmin ssegera berbicara.

"Bean. It is true that peanut flour"(Kacang. Itu benar itu tepung kacang) jelas ungmin dengan mimik polos dan khawatir.

''Aku tau" ucap Kyuhyun pada Sungmin dengan datar. Mendengar hal itu expresi Sungmin mulai terlihat kesal dengan bibir terput lucu dan pipi di gembungkan kekannakan. Akan tetapi Kyuhyun yang melihat mimik muka Sungmin yang lucu tetap memasang wajah datar dan kembali berbicara pada dokter.

"So when he wakes up?(Jadi kapan dia bangun?) tanya Kyuhyun.

''Well. We already gave him drugs so let's wait. He 'll be fine please come with me to fill out some from"(Yah. Kami sudah memberinya obat jadi mari kita tunggu. Dia akan baik baik saja silahkan ikut aku untuk mengisi bebrapa formulir). Jelas dokter itu.

Begitu Kyuhyun akan pergi mengikuti dokter itu. Dengan expresi memelas seperti anak anjing yang minta di pungut Sungmin menarik tangannya pelan. Karena tidak tega melihat mata bulat yang berkaca kaca juga bibir yang di poutkan lucu akhirnya Kyuhyun memilih mengalah dan mengajak sungmin bersamanya.

"Temanmu akan baik baik saja kan? '' tanya Sungmin pelan setelah Kyuhyun selesai mengisi formulir dan membayar biaya rumah sakit.

''Sebenarnya kenapa kau membawa benda itu? '' tanya Kyuhyun dengan expresi kesal yang kentara.

''Kau sedang marah padaku? Orang yang mencurinya adalah temanmu dan mengkomsumsi narkoba"protes Sungmin dengan expresi yang juga kesal.

''Dia hanya mabuk! Jika dia mengkonsumsi narkoba dia pasti bisa membedakan antara tepung kacang dan narkoba" bela Kyuhyun tidak mau Daniel di salahkan.

"Ah .. karena itu sekarang kau mau mengatakan ini semua salahku? Justru aku yang terganggu kau tau " tanya Sungmin kesal sembari memasang muka tidak percaya. Bahkan ia mendelik dengan imutnya pada Kyuhyun yang kini menatap sungmin datar.

''Orang yang terganggu itu adalah aku'' ucap Kyuhyun datar dan juga angkuh sembari melangkah menjauh dari Sungmin yang masih tercengang menghadapi tingkah menyebalkan Kyuhyun.

.

.

.

.

Sampai seorang polisi entah dari mana telah berdiri di hadapannya sembari membawa barang bukti yang telah mebuat daniel alergi.

"What is yours?"( Apa ini milikmu?) tanya polisi itu.

''Yes. The police officer only bean flour. So can you not blame me. And it's not drug"(Iya. pak polisi ini hanya tepung kacang. Jadi bisakah kau tidak menyalahkan ku? Dan itu bukan narkoba) ucap Sungmin berusaha meyakinkan sembari memandang polisi di depannya memelas.

"We'll check it out. People usually will not eat throught their noses instead? Little girl where your address"(Kami akan memeriksanya. Orang biasanya tidak makan melalui hidung mereka bukan? Dimana alamatmu gadis kecil) tanya polisi itu dengan teganya berusaha mengabaikan muka memelas Sungmin yang imut dan seperti anak anjing yang di buang majikannya.

"What?little girl police officer i'm not a girl and i'm not a little kid when i'm 17 years old"(Apa? Gadis kecil pak polisi aku bukan seorang gadis dan aku juga bukan anak kecil usiaku sudah 17 tahun) pout Sungmin sembari menghentak hentakkan kakinya ke lantai kesal. Apa semua orang buta hingga tidak bisa melihat gendernya yang jelas laki laki? Pikir Sungmin

"Ah sorry i thought you were a girl and the childs is still a child, so can you tell me the address? "( Ah maaf aku kira kau seorang gadis kecil. Jadi bisa beri tau aku alamatmu? ) tanya polisi itu dengan muka yang masih tidak percaya jika Sungmin adalah seorang pemuda.

"I of course korean so my address in kore"( Aku dari korea jadi alamatku tentu saja di korea) ujar Sungmin yang masih kesal pada polisis di depannya

"Korea? I can see your passport"(Korea? Bisa ku lihat passport mu) tanya polisi itu.

Sungmin segera memberikan passport miliknya pada polisi itu.

''where do you live in america? You're here is not illegal? ''(Dimana kau tinggal di amerika? Kau di sini tidak ilegal bukan? )tanya polisi itu sembari memasang tampang curiga ke arah Sungmin.

Sedang kesal kesalnya. tiba tiba seseorang memeluk pinggangnya mesra dari belakang dan dengan santai berkata.

"It's okey baby" ucap Kyuhyun sembari mengecup pipi Sungmin mesra tanpa perduli jika Sugmin tengah shock berat.

"Her boyfriend. Came here only briefly"(Dia pacarku. Datang kemari hanya sebentar) Ucap kyuhyun sembari menatap polisi di depannya yang sukses membuatnya shock. Kenapa ia bisa tau jika sungmin seorang namja? Itu karena tadi ia tidak sengaja menyentuh dada sungmin yang rata.

"Hey Marcus. Loong time no see. I know you must be involved"(Hei Marcus. Sudah lama tidak bertemu. Aku tau kau pasti terlibat) ujar polisi itu setelah melihat Kyuhyun.

"Huh.. Whatever but you know it was not a drug it"(Huh.. Terserah tapi kau tau itu bukan narkoba kan) ucap Kyuhyun sembari memutar bola matanya malas. Jika ia tau polisi yang satu ini yang tadi berbicara dengan pemuda manis itu tentu Kyuhyun tidak akan mau ikut campur mengingat ia banyak mencari gara gara dengan polisi yang satu ini. 

" I think even if you're not involved because now i do not even think about it annymore is not it? Anyway i just know you're a gay"( Bahkan jika kupikir bukan. Karena sekarang kau terlibat. Aku tidak bisa berpikir begitu lagi bukan? Lagipula aku baru tau jika kau gay) ucap polisi itu sembari memandang tajam ke arah Kyuhyun yang masih setia memeluk Sungmin yang terdiam dengan kepala tertunduk menyembunyikan rona mera di pipinya.

"what is important to you?"(Apa itu penting untukmu?) ucap Kyuhyun kesal juga sinis.

''Heard. Until we receive the result. I will hold a passport boyfriend. And you better not run away"(Dengar. Hingga kami menerima hasilnya. Aku akan menahan paspor pacarmu. dan kau lebih baik tidak kabur) ucap polisi itu tanpa perduli nada sinis yang di lontar kan Kyuhyun sembari menunjuk Kyuhyun dan mengalihkan tatapannya dengan menunjuk Sungmin. Setelah itu ia pergi bergitu saja meninggalkan mereka.

''Yah .. apa maksudmu berbicara seperti itu tadi? Kau lihat sekarang pasport ku ditahan dan itu semua karna kau '' ucap Sungmin kesal.

'' Cih kau berisik sekali tinggal tunggu saja hasilnya keluar apa masalahnya'' ucap Kyuhyun santai dengan nada menyebalkan.

''Hah .. kau tau kau adalah _namja_ paling menyebalkan yang pernah aku temui selama hidupku'' ucap Sungmin sinis dan mulai melangkah menjauh dari Kyuhyun. Yang masih terdiam di tempat.

.

.

..

.

Setelah cukup lama berjalan seorang diri. Sungmin mulai berhenti melangkahkan kakinya. Begitu ia sampai di jalan antah berantah yang sangat sepi yang di sekelilingnya dan hanya ada pepohonan semata.

''U-umma minie takutt..'' lirih Sungmin dengan mata berkaca kaca sembari melihat sekeliling yang sepi juga gelap tanpa ada sattupun penerangan jalan.

Sreet

''Huwaaaa ummma... hiks '' teriak Sungmin histeris sembari menangis kencang begitu melihat sesuatu berwarna putih yang jatuh dari atas pohon. Tepat di sampingnya. Tanpa tau jika itu hanya seekor kucing liar. Sungmin yang panik juga takut setengah mati hanya bisa menangis sembari berjongkok di jalan dengan air mata yang tidak berhenti mengalir dari matanya yang di tutup juga tangannya yang menutupi kedua telinga.

cktttt

Mendengar suara ban mobil yang bergesekan dengan aspal juga sinar lampu yang menyilaukan matanya. Perlahan Sungmin mendongakkan wajahnya begitu sinar lampu dari mobil di depannya mati.

Dengan itu ia bisa melihat dengan jelas pemuda bernama Marcus tengah duduk di kursi kemudi mobil sport berwarna biru metalik dengan atap yang sengaja di biarkan terbuka. untuk beberapa saat mereka saling memandang dalam diam.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

_Annyonghaseyho hyunie balik lagi. Hyunie telah merubah cerita heirs kyumin version ini menjadi lebih baik. Mengingat banyaknya typo's yang hyunie buat semoga ff kali ini sudah lebih baik. Tolong kritik dan sarannya yah._

_Semakin banyak yang review hyunie bakal ngelanjutin ff ini._

_25 agustus 2014._


	2. Amerika love is feeleng

Disclaimer; mereka semua milik tuhan dan keluarga mereka hyunie Cuma pinjem nama doang.

Sumarry; Cho Kyuhyun anak haram keluarga Cho yang di asingkan ke amerika bertemu Sungmin pemuda manis dan misterius. Ketika cinta datang menghampiri sanggupkah mereka bertahan?/Melawan Shim Changmin mantan sahabat Kyuhyun yang juga mencintai Sungmin/Melawan Seohyun tunangan Kyuhyun/Melawan keluarga Cho dan dunia yang menentang hubungan mereka.

Warning; DON'T LIKE DON'T READ ,YAOI ,ff nhe terinspirasi dari drakor heirs yang di peranin Lee Minho. Akan tetapi cerita ini murni milik author hanya meski banyak kesamaan dari cerita ini tapi alurnya baklan berbeda karena ini yaoi.

.

.

.

Mereka berdua masih saling berpandangan. Hingga Kyuhyun membuka suaranya.

''Kau! ingin tinggal di mansionku?''tanyanya datar sembari menatap Sungmin yang masih memandangnya dengan mata merah dan bekas air mata di pipi chubynya.

Terdiam hanya itu yang bisa di lakukan Sungmin. Ia masih memproses tentang tawaran yang di lontarkan Marcus pemuda menyebalkan di depannya sehingga ia hanya bisa mengerjap ngerjapkan matanya imut dengan muka bingung.

''Apakah kau yakin mansion mu lebih aman dari pada disini?" tanya Sungmin ragu sembari memandang Marcus a.k.a Kyuhyun tidak yakin.

''Aku tidak tau mansionku aman atau tidak. Tapi yang pasti mansionku lebih baik dari tempat sepi ini, jadi kau mau pergi atau tidak?" ucap Kyuhyun datar.

Akhirnya dengan ragu ragu Sungmin memutuskan naik ke mobil Kyuhyun dan duduk di sampingnya. Dari pada dia tidur si pinggir jalan menyeramkan ini bukankah lebih baik dia pergi ke mansion Kyuhyun.

.

.

.

Tak berapa lama mereka tiba di mansion megah Kyuhyun yang tampak sangat sepi juga menyeramkan. Dengan pelan Kyuhyun membuka pintu mansionnya dan bisa Sungmin lihat di depan mereka ada sebuah tangga dengan posisi melingkar ke bawah. Ketika Kyuhyun melewati tangga itu secara ajaib seluruh lampu di ruangan menyala.

"Turunlah " ucap Kyuhyun tanpa melihat Sungmin dan pergi berlalu dari ruangan itu begitu saja.

Meninggalkan Sungmin dengan mata bulat dan mimik muka polos ternganga melihat pemandangan mewah di depannya. Setelah puas memandang sekeliling dari atas Sungmin memutuskan untuk turun.

''Apa di sini tidak ada satupun keluargamu?" tanyanya begitu melihat Kyuhyun yang telah kembali sembari meminum sekaleng cola dan duduk di sofa tepat di depannya

"Tidak"jawab Kyuhyun datar dan singkat.

"Kau tinggal sendiri di sini?"pekik Sungmin kaget dengan mulut ternganga yang terlihat imut.

''Emh ...kenapa?" tanya Kyuhyun begitu melihat expresi Sungmin yang berlebihan dengan sebelah alis yang terangkat heran.

"Kau siapa?" tanya Sungmin dengan muka takut takut.

''Apa maksudmu?" ucap Kyuhyun semakin tidak mengerti dengan pertanyaan Sungmin.

''Apakah kau seorang pengedar narkoba?" tanyanya lagi kali expresi ketakutan juga was was menghiasi muka polosnya.

"Mwo?" ucap Kyuhyun tidak percaya dengan perkataan Sungmin yang sungguh tidak masuk akal.

"Apa yang kau lakukan untuk bertahan hidup? Apakah dengan menjual narkoba?" tanya Sungmin lagi tanpa perduli mimik muka Kyuhyun yang sudah kesal setengah mati karena di tuduh yang tidak tidak oleh Sungmin.

''Huh .. jadi aku seorang pengedar narkoba sekarang?''dengus Kyuhyun tidak percaya juga kesal.

"Sepertinya kau mengenal polisi tadi dan juga temanmu menghirup bubuk kacang itu setelah melihatnya" jawab atau lebih tepatnya tuduh Sungmin.

"Kau benar. Tapi.." ucapan Kyuhyun terhenti ketika ia bangun dari sofa sembari menghampiri Sungmin sekaligus memberikan tatapan tajam.

"Kenapa kau berpikir aku hanya menjual narkoba?''tanyanya dengan tatapan yang kian menajam membuat Sungmin secara perlahan memundurkan tubuhnya takut.

"Mwo?" ujar Sungmin pelan sembari tetap memundurkan tubuhnya ketika Kyuhyun terus berjalan kearahnya.

"Orang yang mengambil paspor mu. Apakah kau pikir dia adalah polisi?" ucap Kyuhyun sembari mulai memandang seluruh tubuhnya dari atas sampai bawah.

"Apakah kau masih mempunyai dua ginjal?" tanya dengan datar sekaligus menyeramkan.

Mendengar itu Sungmin membelalakkan matanya. Sembari memandang Kyuhyun dengan expresi ketakutan yang sangat bahkan matanya sudah berkaca kaca.

"A-aku peringatkan kau?Jika kau mendekat satu langkah lagi maka aku akan .. ─'' ancaman Sungmin terhenti ketika punggungnya telah menabrak pintu di belakang. Dan hal itu membuat Sungmin mendelikkan matanya panik.

Kyuhyun terus mendekat hingga kini wajah mereka hanya menyisahkan jarak beberapa inci dengan satu lengan Kyuhyun yang di taruh di samping kepalanya.

"Ini kamarmu. Tanya aku jika kau butuh sesuatu" ucap Kyuhyun santai sembari mulai menjauhkan tubuhnya dari Sungmin dan berlalu begitu saja dari tempat itu.

''Apa yang di lakukannya tadi''ucap Sungmin masih shock dan gemetar karna takut ia bahkan sudah hampir menangis tadi jika Kyuhyun berbuat yang tidak tidak padanya.

Ia segera membuka pintu di belakangnya yang kata Kyuhyun kamarnya. Dan mulai berbaring di kasur king size itu sembari memikirkan pertemuannya tadi dengan Sungjin

Kryuuk ...

''Ah .. sepertinya aku lapar sekali. Sejak di pesawat aku belum makan apa apa'' monolog Sungmin sembari memgang perutnya. Ia memutuskan keluar dari kamar itu dengan langkah seperti maling celingak celinguk ke segala arah dan dengan cepat ia pergi ke dapur yang tadi sempat di lihatnya

Tanpa tau jika Kyuhyun yang mendengar suarah aneh melihat semua gerak geriknya dari atas kamarnya. Merasa ada yang tidak beres Kyuhyun memutuskan turun dari lantai atas kamarnya dan mengikuti Sungmin.

. . .

Sungmin yang sudah kelaparan setengah mati segera mengeluarkan beberapa makanan juga minuman dari dalam kulkas dan terburu buru memakannya.

Ctek

Tapi ketika ia sedang asik makan. Seluruh lampu di dapur dan ruangan itu tiba tiba hidup.

''Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya sebuah suara dari belakang tubuhnya.

Dengan pelan juga takut takut Sungmin berbalik dan menemukan Kyuhyun yang menyandar di tembok sebelahnya dengan raut angkuh dan dingin sambil memasukkan kedua tangannya ke dalam celana.

''M-mianhe aku telah mengambil makananmu tanpa bilang. Tapi aku hanya mengambil makanan yang telah kadaluarsa kok sungguh " ucap Sungmin buru buru takut Kyuhyun semakin marah.

Mendengar itu Kyuhyun segera menghampiri sungmin dan melihat lihat semua makanan kaleng yang ada di meja. Ternyata memang benar makanan itu telah kadaluarsa.

"Bagaimana bisa kau memakan makanan ini?'' tanya Kyuhyun sembari menatap tajam ke arah Sungmin.

Mendengar perkataan Kyuhyun membuatnya takut bukan main. Ia hanya takut Kyuhyun marah tanpa berani membantah atau apapun Sungmin hanya tertunduk dengan air mata yang telah menggenang dan siap jatuh kapan saja.

"Huh ... ''dengus Kyuhyun sebal melihat Sungmin yang tertunduk takut di hadapannya.

''Hiks . .hiks...'' isak Sungmin kecil begitu mendengar dengusan Kyuhyun ia bahkan menggigit bibir bawahnya dengan kuat untuk meredam suara tangisnya.

''Ck . . sudahlah berhenti menangis kau bilang kau lapar jadi ayo makan di luar"bujuk Kyuhyun yang tidak tega juga melihat Sungmin yang mati matian meredam suara tangisnya sendiri.

''Tapi aku tidak punya uang lagi'' ucap Sungmin dengan di iringi isakan kecil sembari menatap Kyuhyun dengan mata dan pipi penuh air mata.

''Aku yang akan membayarnya'' ucap Kyuhyun sembari memutar bola matanya malas. Kesal melihat Sungmin yang masih terdiam di tempat sembari menatapnya dengan air mata yang terus mengalir membasahi pipi chubynya di tariknya tangan Sungmin.

''Ayo pergi'' ucapnya dengan tanpa melepas tangan Sungmin yang di genggamnya.

Deg ... deg ... deg ..

Entah jantung siapa yang berbunyi lebih kencang yang jelas dengan sentuhan kecil dan sederhana jantung mereka serasa ingin meledak.

''Ish berhentilah berdetak jantung bodoh bagaimana jka dia mendengarnya'' batin Kyuhyun kesal sembari memegang jantungnya dan mempercepat langkahnya menuju garasi mobil.

''D-dia memegang tangan ku omo'' bisik Sungmin kecil tanpa di dengar Kyuhyun dengan rona merah di pipinya tersenyum senyum sendiri. Entah kenapa ia berpura pura menangis dan ketakutan di depan Kyuhyun tadi.

''Masuklah'' ucap Kyuhyun sembari membuka pintu di sebelah kemudi. Dan dengan wajah yang semakin merah karna malu Sungmin duduk dengan perlahan. Setelah itu dengan cepat Kyuhyun berjalan ke samping kursi kemudi dan melajukan mobilnya keluar mansion.

000000kihyunaiesme00000

.

. Cho company

Di salah satu ruangan rapat yang telah kosong di dalam kantor Cho Company. Dia Cho Siwon tengah duduk dengan tenang bersama sang asisten untuk membahas beberapa masalah perusahan.

''Saya telah menghubungi Shim hotel setelah selesai memesan tiket anda ke amerika'' ucap namja paruh baya dengan sopan.

''Tapi itu jika anda tidak keberatan menginap di sana" tambah sang asisten.

''Hm"gumam Siwon tidak jelas antara setuju dan tidak.

"Sanjangnim ini adalah daftar tamu untuk pesta relasi bisnis nanti. Ada total 51 tamu. Mereka semua akan membawa keluarga mereka.'' Ucap sang sisten sembari memberikan salah satu dokumen yang masih tersegel ke hadapan Siwon yang hanya menatapnya datar.

''Jika anda tidak mau menerima dokumen ini saya telah mengirimkan salinannya ke e-mail anda'' ucap sang asisten setelah mengambil kembali dokumen itu dari atas meja.

"Kenapa kau membuat salinannya?" tanya Siwon dengan tatapan mengintimidasi.

"Tuan besar Cho yang meemintanya. Ia menyuruh saya melaporkan setiap pekerjaan yang di lakukan anda''.

"Apa kau fikir aku tidak bisa menyelesaikannya sendiri?Aku sudah lama ingin menanyakan ini padamu. kau bekerja untuk siapa sekarang Shindong ajhussi. Aku atau nae aboeji?" ucap Siwon dengan dingin.

"Saya selalu bekerja untuk Cho Companny" jawab Shindong tenang tanpa perduli dengan tatapan tajam yang di berikan Siwon.

"Aku mengerti" ucap Siwon sembari menatap tidak percaya pada Shindong.

''Anda terlihat seperti namja yang sedang marah pada yeojachingunya karna dia berselingkuh" ucap Shindong dengan nada yang masih tenang.

''Kau salah. Aku malah menyarankanmu untuk selingkuh karna kau terlalu setia. Atau mungkin kau harus pensiun bersama dengan nae aboeji'' ucap Siwon dengan datar.

"Anda memiliki saran lain?" tanya shindong tanpa beban sembari membalas tatapan Siwon dengan tenang.

"Huh ...tidak ada hal yang kau takuti. Adalah kesalahan lain yang nae aboji perbuat" dengus Siwon angkuh sembari beranjak keluar ruangan dengan Shindong yang membungkukkan tubuhnya sopan.

.

.

.

.

Mansion keluarga cho

Di salah satu ruangan mewah nan elegant tepatnya ruang pribadi Cho Hankyung. Kini ia terlihat sedang duduk dengan tenang di salah satu kursi sedangkan seorang yeoja paruh baya yang masih terlihat cantik di usia senjanya tengah duduk di samping Hankyung, ia adalah Im Yona istri sah dari Hankyung.

"Sekarang aku baru menyadari bahwa kesehatan adalah yang paling penting. Pastikan kau jangan sakit. Makan makanan yang sehat" ucap Hankyung santai sambil meminum secangkir teh.

''Jangan perhatian begitu. Itu tidak akan membuatku menceraikanmu'' ucap Yona lembut tanpa menatap ke arah Hankyung.

''Ha . .ha . . aku tidak pernah memintamu untuk melakukan itu'' tawa Hankyung pelan.

"Kaulah yang membiarkan umma Kyuhyun masuk'' ucap Hankyung setelah menghentikan tawanya.

''Apa lagi yang harus aku lakukan?Kau terus memperlihatkan hubungan gelap mu di depan umum jadi aku harus menyembunyikannya" tanya Yona sembari menatap Hankyung.

"Aku tau. Ini semua salahku" desah Hankyung lelah.

''Bagus jika kau tau. Tapi aku tidak akan pernah menceraikanmu. Itulah kenapa aku membiarkannya masuk" ucap Yona dengan nada angkuh.

''Eumh .. orang biasanya akan berubah lunak saat usia mereka mulai senja tapi kau tak pernah berubah'' ucap Hankyung dengan senyuman kecil di bibirnya.

"Mungkin karena aku tidak punya anak'' jawab Yona tenang.

Sedangkan di depan pintu ruang pribadi Hankyung Heechul tengah berusaha menguping pembicaraan mereka berdua.

''Apa yang mereka bicarakan sebenarnya?'' ucapnya dengan nada was was sambil tetap menempelkan salah satu telinganya di depan pintu. Akan tetapi saat ia sedang berusaha mendengarkan pembicaraan mereka Siwon tengah menuju kearahnya dengan wajah datar kontan hal itu membuatnya gelagapan.

''Mereka tidak menyebutmu. Mereka hanya menghina umma'' ucap Heechul dengan senyuman yang di paksakan.

Tanpa perduli atau bahkan sekedar mengangap Heechul ada Siwon lebih memilih mengacuhkan Heechul. Ketika ia akan mengetuk pintu Heechul sudah lebih dahulu mengetuk pintu di depannya.

Tok

Tok

Tok

"Siwon ada di sini" teriaknya dengan nada yang tidak terlalu keras kemudian kembali mengalihkan pandangannya pada Siwon sembari memberikan senyum keibuan ia berkata.

"Masuklah. Umma mu ada di dalam" setelah itu ia membalikkan badan untuk pergi dari hadapan Siwon.

"Aku tidak merasa mempunyai umma di rumah ini" ucap Siwon dingin membuat Heechul segera menghentikan langkahnya dan kembali berbalik ke arah Siwon.

''Baik! Dia adalah ajhumma mu anggap saja begitu" ucap Heechul dengan senyum yang terlihat amat di paksakan .

"apakah kau menguping?" tanya Siwon datar ketika melihat Heechul tidak segera pergi.

''Aku akan pergi. Ajhumma ini juga akan pergi'' ucap Heechul cepat ketika Siwon mentapnya datar dan dengan segera ia meninggalkan tempat itu.

Cklek.

Setelah Siwon masuk. Suasana di ruangan itu menjadi aneh dan cukup canggung.

''Sudah lama kita tidak bertemu'' ucap Yoona sekedar basa basi dengan senyuman kecil di bibirnya.

''Hm'' gumam Siwon sebagai balasan.

Senyum yang semula bertengger di bibir Yoona perlahan menghilang.

''Kau tidak pernah menyapaku terlebih dahulu. Aku membesarkanmu selama 10 tahun sampai kau pergi ke amerika. Aku mungkin tidak menyayangimu tapi aku tetap melakukan yang terbaik. Jadi jangan perlakukan aku seperti ibu tiri yang jahat'' ucap Yoona.

''aku minta maaf karna mengecewakanmu yang telah merawatku selama 10 tahun'' ucap Siwon datar.

''Kau..'' desis Yoona marah sembari mentap tajam Siwon.

''Kalian berdua! berhenti'' ucap Hankyung tenang namun mengintimidasi.

''Aku pergi'' ucap Yoona singkat sembari berdiri dengan angkuhnya menuju pintu keluar.

''Aku tetap di sini'' ucap Hankyung seolah menjawab kata kata yang di lontarkan Yoona. Setelah Yoona pergi Hankyung mulai mengalihkan perhatiannya ke arah Siwon yang berdiri dengan tegap di samping sofa tunggal yang di dudukinya saat ini.

''Aku dengar kau akan ke amerika'' tanya atau lebih tepatnya pernyataan Hankyung.

''Yhe'' jawab Siwon sopan namun datar.

''Amerika seperti mejaga pertemuan bisnis rahasia. Bagi mereka, keluarga adalah nomor satu jadi kau harus membawa Kyuhyun juga'' ucap Hankyung tenang tanpa perduli jika Siwon telah memasang expresi tidak suka dengan apa yang telah ia ucapkan.

''Aku akan ...-''

''Dengarkan aku. Aku akan memberitau sekertaris Shin ''ucap Hankyung tidak mau di bantah.

''Ini adalah bisnisku. Aku akan..-''

''Kau hanya mengurusnya. Tapi perusahaan itu tetap milikku'' ucap Hankyung angkuh.

.

.

.

Di lain tempat di mansion Cho. Heechul tengah menarik Yoona menuju suatu tempat yang jarang di lewati orang di mansion.

''Apa yang kau lakukan?Aku bilang aku sibuk'' ucap Yoona kesal begitu Heechul menariknya ke tempat ini.

''Ini tidak akan butuh waktu lama''

''Kau selalu lupa menggunakan bahasa formal'' ucap Yoona ketika Heechul tidak menggunakan bahasa formal padanya.

''Aku hanya membuatnya lebih singkat karna kau bilang kau sibuk''ucap Heechul santai.

''Apa kau tidak punya sopan santun'' bentak Yoona marah karna Heechul masih tidak menggunakan bahasa formal.

''Arra arra. Aku dengar kau bertemu dengan keluarga Seohyun. Apa mereka ingin melihat mu?Kenapa?''tanya Heechul penasaran.

''Apa pedulimu?Apakah kau akan pergi?''tanya Yoona dengan nada meremehkan.

''Aku bertanya begitu karna aku tidak bisa pergi. Aku harus tau apa yang terjadi. Karna mau bagai manapun aku adalah mertua mereka'' ucap Heechul tenang.

''Siapa yang mertua?Apa kau lupa jika Kyuhyun adalah putra ku?''ucap Yoona angkuh dan datar.

''Huh... berhentilah haus kekuasaan. Kau akan menyesal nantinya.''dengus Heechul.

''Menyesal?''tanya Yoona angkuh dan sombong.

''Kyuhyun tidak akan senang jika melihat ummanya di aniaya seperti ini'' ucap Heechul dengan nada main main.

''Apa kau mengancamku?''ucap Yoona dengan nada tidak percaya.

''Mungkin'' ucap Heechul singkat.

''Omong kosong ''balas Yoona.

''Mwoya?''ucap Heechul sembari menatap Yoona dengan pandangan benci yang amat kentara.

''Apa kau fikir kau adalah nyonya di rumah ini hanya karna mereka memanggilmu nyonya cho? Selama aku ada di rumah ini kau tidak akan pernah menjadi istri suamiku. Karana aku tidak akan pernah membiarkan itu terjadi. Apa kau mengerti''ucap Yoona sinis dan dengan perlahan mulai meninggalkan Heechul yang terdiam mendengar perkataannya dengan air mata yang siap jatuh.

Air mata itu jatuh perlahan membasahi pipinya. Masih dengan menahan isakan Heechul menekan beberapa tombol di handphonenya untuk menghubungi seseorang.

.

.

.

.

00000000kihyunaiesme0000000

.

.

.

''Tas orang lain. Rumah orang orang lain. Dia bahagia karna dia ingin hidup bersama orang yang di cintainya. Di adalah ...'' tulis Kyuhyun di sebuah buku bersampul hitam legam.

Tit...tit..tit ..(anggep ajha bunyi hanphone yahJ)

Begitu mendengar handphonenya berbunyi. Kyuhyun menghentikan kegiatan menulisnya. Ketika ia mengangkatnya panggilan itu sudah berhenti.

1 panggilan tak terjawab ; Umma

.

.

.

''Bibi ini aku. Apa kah kau kau khawatir karana aku baru menelfon sekarang?Mianhe. Aku tidak bisa menelfon mu karna aku benar benar tersesat di amerika. Mereka hanya bicara dalam bahasa inggris di sini" ucap Sungmin dengan sedikit berpura pura tidak mengerti bahasa inggris meski kenyataannya dia sangat fasih berbicara bahasa inggris. Ia berkata begitu hanya karna tidak memiliki alasan lain.

''Sungjin-ah .. dia menjadi lebih tinggi. Kulitnya juga menjadi tan. Kau tau sinar matahari california?Seperti sauna batu he.. he'' ucap Sungmin yang meniru ucapan gadis yang di temuinya di bandara waktu itu. Sambil tertawa kecil meski kenyataanya air mata mulai memenuhi penglihatannya.

''tuk'' ia hanya mendengar suara ketukan dari sebrang. Pertanda jika bibinya mendengarkan.

''Aku dirumahnya sekarang. Rumahnya mempunyai halaman rumput. Sebuah rumah dengan mesin pemotong rumput tanpa pagar. Rumah Sungjin seperti itu''

''tuk''

''Jadi jangan khawatir. Makanlah dengan baik dan tidur dengan nyenyak arrachi?''ucap Sungmin sebisa mungkin menjaga agar suara tangisannya tidak terdenagr oleh bibinya. Ia terpaksa berbohong karna tidak ingin bibinya sedih.

Tanpa pernah tau jika Kyuhyun tengah berada di sisi pintu kamarnya yang telah terbuka sedikit. Karna Sungmin duduk menyamping membuatnya tidak dapat melihat Kyuhyun yang berdiri di dekat pintu.

''Aku harus pergi. Aku akan menghubungi bibi lagi'' ucap Sungmin yang buru buru mematikan telfonnya. Tanpa menunggu jawaban dari bibinya. Perlahan isakan yang sedari tadi di tahannya telah pecah. Ia menangis pilu dengan wajah yang di tenggelamkan ke arah kakinya yang di tekuk.

Cukup lama Kyuhyun membiarkan Sungmin menangis. Hingga ia merasa jika Sungmin mulai tenang. Tanpa perlu mengetuk pintu Kyuhyun langsung masuk ke dalam kamar yang di tempati Sungmin.

''Yahh apa yang kau lakukan?kau bahkan tidak mengetuk pintu'' teriak Sungmin kesal dengan muka masam. Setelah sebelumnya ia menghapus air matanya terlebih dahulu.

Tok.. tok ..

Dengan expresi datar Kyuhyun mengetuk pintu yang telah terbuka di sampingnya. Menggunakan tangan kiri karana tangan kanannya telah memegang sebuah sandwich.

''Apa kau tidak punya sopan santun! Aku tau ini rumahmu tapi..─'' protes Sungmin terhenti ketika Kyuhyun menyodorkan sandwich yang di pegangnya ke depan wajahnya.

''Apa itu'' tanya Sungmin bingung.

''Apakah tidak ada sandwich di korea?''tanya Kyuhyun datar dan dingin.

Mendengar perkataan Kyuhyun barusan. Sungguh membuat Sungmin semakin kesal dan ingin melempar Kyuhyun ke neraka sana. Dengan wajah yang semakin di tekuk sedemikian rupa Sungmin mengambil sandwich di tangan Kyuhyun.

''Gomawo. Tapi untuk apa kau memberikanku ini?Tadi kita sudah makan di restoran kan''tanya Sungmin pelan sembari menatap Kyuhyun dengan tatapan polosnya yang sungguh sangat imut.

''Jangan berterimah kasih. Karna aku tau kau masih belum kenyang dengan hanya makan makanan seperti tadi. Lagipula itu baik untuk ginjal'' ucap Kyuhyun datar tanpa expresi sedikitpun di wajahnya.

''Berhenti mengucapkan kata kata itu'' teriak Sungmin kesal karna jujur saja ia benar benar takut jika Kyuhyun adalah penjual organ dalam manusia.

''Kau pintar berbohong'' ucap Kyuhyun tiba tiba tanpa memperdulikan teriakan Sungmin.

''Anniyo! Apa kau mendenagrnya?Yha kenapa kau menguping'' teriak Sungmin kesal sembari mempoutkan bibirnya dengan mata yang memandang Kyuhyun tajam. Berusaha terlihat sangar tapi justru terlihat imut.

''Aku tidak terbiasa mendengar suara orang lain di rumahku ''bantah Kyuhyun tidak mau di anggap sebagai penguping meski kenyataannya tadi dia memang menguping.

Masih dengan expresi muka masam Sungmin mengambil sebuah benda berbentuk bulat besar dengan tali yang tergantuk manik manik juga bulu bulu di bawahnya Dream Catcher.

''Ini untuk sewa kamarku. Awalnya aku ingin menggantungnya di kamarku di amerika. Tapi aku akan memberikannya padamu'' ucap Sungmin sembari menyodorkan benda itu ke arah Kyuhyun.

''Bukankah kau baru membuangnya?''ucap Kyuhyun . Sungmin yang kesal bergerak mengambil kembali benda itu. Yang tentu saja di jauhkan Kyuhyun dari jangkauannya.

''Apa ini ''tanya Kyuhyun penasaran sembari mengangkat benda itu tinggi tinggi agar Sungmin tidak bisa mengambilnya mengingat tinggi Sungmin hanya sebatas dagunya.

''Ini adalah penagkap mimpi. Untuk tidak mendatangkan mimpi buruk. Hanya mimpi indah yang akan datang''ucap Sungmin .

''Apakah yeoja cantik juga termasuk?''goda Kyuhyun.

''Ck lupakan saja. Kembalikan ''decak Sungmin kesal sembari kembali mulai merebut benda itu dari tangan Kyuhyun.

''Kau harus istirahat dan makan itu. Itu baik untuk ginjalmu'' ucap Kyuhyun dengan seringai yang mulai hadir di bibirnya terlebih ketika ia melihat Sungmin yang bergetar ketakutan.

''Aku bilang berhenti'' teriak Sungmin kesal.

Namun hanya di balas tawa pelan dari Kyuhyun yang perlahan mulai meninggalkan kamar Sungmin menuju kamarnya sendiri.

Setelah keluar dari kamar Sungmin Kyuhyun segera menggantung benda yang di berikan Sungmin di kamarnya yang tepat berada di samping kamar Sungmin. Karena merasa bosan berada di dalam kamar Kyuhyun membuka pintu yang menghubungkan langsung ke arah kolam renang dan membuatnya bisa dengan jelas melihat apa yang di lakukan Sungmin yang sukses membuatnya melotot dan terbatuk hebat.

''Uhuk ... Uhuk ..''batuk Kyuhyun seperti sedang tersedak sesuatu. Bagaimana tidak tersedak secara tiba tiba jika ia melihat Sungmin yang berganti pakaian dengan keadaan yang sudah toples memperlihatkan tubuh berisi nan montok putih bersih tanpa noda. Segera saja dengan gugup ia terburu buru masuk kembali ke dalam kamarnya.

.

.

.

00000kihyunaiesme00000

.

.

.

Tap

Tap

Tap

Dengan langkah yang sedikit buru buru Kyuhyun menuruni tangga kamarnya. Pagi ini ia terlihat memakai pakaian santai namun justru semakin terlihat tampan jika ia yang memakainya. Lihat saja kaos v-nick berwarna biru dengan lengan panjang berwarna hitam yang di gulung sesiku. Juga celana jins berwarna tas punggung trendi berwarna merah kehitaman di punggungnya.

''kau dari mana?''tanya Kyuhyun begitu ia berpapasan dengan Sungmin yang tampak baru keluar dari arah kolam renang.

''Ah .. rumahmu terlihat benar benar indah di pagi hari. Jadi aku keluar untuk melihatnya'' jelas Sungmin pelan dengan tampang bersalah ia hanaya takut Kyuhyun marah saja.

''Oh ya'' ucap Kyuhyun singkat tanpa memandang Sungmin. Kini ia sibuk mencari sesuatu di atas meja di ruang yang di dudukinya semalam.

''Apa kau mau kesuatu tempat?''tanya Sungmin cukup penasaran.

''Sekolah'' jawab Kyuhyun singkat dan padat. Dan kini ia telah menemukan kunci mobilnya yang ia lempar sembarangan.

''Jadi kau bukan pengedar narkoba. Kau seorang pelajar rupanya. Apakah kau pergi ke sekolah seperti yang ada dalam film amerika?" tanya Sungmin sambil memiringkan kepalanya imut dengan telunjuk yang di taruh di bawah bibir dan menatap Kyuhyun penasaran.

''Dan sekolah apa itu?Sekolah sihir hogwarts?'' ucap Kyuhyun dengan sidikit bercanda.

''Ha . .ha ..ha ''tawa Sungmin tulus merasa ucapan Kyuhyun benar benar lucu. Tanpa tau jika Kyuhyun tengah terpesona akan tawanya hingga terdiam di tempat.

''Apakah .. kau sering tertawa?''tanya Kyuhyun tanpa sadar.

''Hah?. Ah.. aku selalu ingin tau sekolah seperti apa di sini. Jadi tunggu aku sebentar aku akan siap siap'' ucap Sungmin cepat.

''Kau mau kemana?''tanya Kyuhyun kaget.

''Aku harus pergi saat kau juga pergi. Aku sudah sikat gigi dan cuci muka'' ucap Sungmin

''Shirooo tinggal saja di sini ''tolak Kyuhyun tanpa pikir panjang. Yang memperoleh rengutan di wajah Sungmin.

''Ayolah! Aku ingin melihat seperti apa sekolahmu kyuuu'' rengek Sungmin dengan mata yang sudah berkaca kaca. Bahkan ia tengah menggoyang goyangkan lengan Kyuhyun pelan. Mengeluarkan aegyo alaminya.

''Arra arra .. cepatlah ganti baju. Jika kau lama aku akan langsung pergi'' ucap Kyuhyun yang pada akhirnya terpaksa menuruti kemauan Sungmin

.

.

.

Setelah 5 menit Sungmin turun dari kamarnya. Dengan memakai kaos putih yang di lapisi sweter berwarna pink. Dengan poni yang di jepit ke atas memakai jepit rambut berwarna pink dengan gambar kelinci. Dan celana pendek selutut berwarna pink.

''Kau yakin ingin berpakaian seperti ini?''ujar Kyuhyun cengo.

''Eumh .. memang kenapa?''tanya Sungmin bingung.

''Ah ..aniyo terserah kau saja. Ayo kita berangkat.'' Ucap Kyuhyun tidak perduli dan segera menuju mobilnya yang berada di dalam bagasi dengan di ikuti Sungmin di belakangnya.

Kini mereka telah menaiki mobil Kyuhyun yang atapnya sengaja di buka. Tentu saja hal itu membuat Sungmin sesekali menutupi matanya begitu merasakan cahaya matahari yang menyilaukan. Berbeda dengan Kyuhyun yang entah sejak kapan telah mengenakan kaca mata berwarna hitam yang otomatis membuatnya tidak merasa silau.

''Pakai ini'' ucap Kyuhyun tenang dengan menyerahkan sebuah kaca mata gaya berwarna silver yang terlihat modis.

''Aku baik baik saja'' tolak Sungmin halus.

''Pakai ini kecuali kau ingin berubah menjadi ras yang berbeda. Ini bukan aksesoris fashion di sini. Ini suatu keharusan'' jelas Kyuhyun. Yang mau tak mau membuat Sungmin mengambil kaca mata itu dan mengenakannya.

''Aku akan mengulurkan tangan ku keluar. Beritau aku jika itu memalukan'' ucap Sungmin pada Kyuhyun yang fokus menyetir di sampingnya.

''Hanya untuk satu tangan'' ucap Kyuhyun angkuh sembari menatap Sungmin dengan tatapan datar.

Mendengar persetujuan Kyuhyun. Dengan perlahan Sungmin mengulurkan tangan kirinya keluar. Begitu ia merasakan angin sejuk menerpa tangannya. Sontak saja hal itu membuatnya tersenyum senyum dengan sendiri.

''Hi . . hi . . ini mengasikkan''tawa Sungmin seperti anak kecil dengan tangan yang masih setia terjulur keluar.

Kyuhyun yang melihat itu hanya bisa tersenyum kecil. Dan kembali fokus menyetir membiarkan Sungmin yang tampaknya masih sibuk mengulurkan tangannya untuk merasakan belaian angin.

.

.

.

Begitu tiba di kampusnya Kyuhyun dengan terburu buru keluar dari mobil dan menyuruh Sungmin menunggunya di taman yang tepat berada di depan tempat parkir.

Sesampainya di kelas. Tanpa perlu berbasa basi dengan siapapun ia seger mendudukkan diri di bangku tengah dan mendengarkan penjelasan profesor yang baru memasuki kelasnya.

''Setiap kata memiliki makna. Setelah kau menempatkan perasanmu ke kata itu. Maka itu akan menjadi bermakna. 'pensil'mempunyai makna yang sama sekali berbeda. Saat kau berpikir 'pensil yang aku gunakan untuk menulis'' ucap sang profesor dalam bahasa inggris.

Kyuhyun berusaha fokus untuk mendengarkan penjelasan profesor di depanya. Akan tetapi beberapa kali ia menoleh ke samping jendela yang berhadapan langsung dengan taman yang membuatnya dapat dengan jelas melihat Sungmin dari samping ruangan kelas yang di tempatinya. Karna memang tempat yang di duduki Sungmin hanya berjarak sekitar 3 meter dari kelasnya.

''British council melakukan survei terhadap 102 negara negara yang berbahasa non─inggris. Tentang apa yang paling indah dalam kata inggris di dunia. Apa yang pertama akan terlintas dipikiran kalian?"' tanya sang profesor

''Pelangi''

''Bunga?''

''Unicorn''

''Apakah itu cinta?''

''Lamar odom!''celetuk salah seorang dari mereka yang langsung menuai tawa dari seisi kelas.

Sang profesor hanya menggeleng gelengkan kepalanya pelan. Dan tersenyum maklum kemudian meneruskan penjelasannya yang tidak bisa di jawab semua murid.

''Kata bahasa inggris yang paling indah di dunia adalah 'mother'.''

Mendengar kata 'mother' yang di ucapkan profesor senyum yang tadi sempat bertengger di bibir Kyuhyun seolah lenyap tanpa bekas.

''Bukankah kalian setuju?''tanya sang profesor kembali.

Namun Kyuhyun sudah tidak mendengarkan apa yang di ucapkan profesor di depannya. Ia sibuk menulis kata 'mother' di bukunya.

''Selanjutnya ada 5 kata yaitu, gairah,senyuman,cinta,dan keabadian. Lalu apa yang paling menyedihkan dalam kata inggris di dunia?''tanya profesor kembali.

''kematian''

''pemakaman''

''bangkrut!''

''Lamar odom'' celutuk siswa itu seklai lagi yang menimbulkan tawa kembali memenuhi seisi kelas.

''Baiklah sepertinya kelas kita telah berakhir. Jangan luapa untuk menyelesaikan esai kalian sebelum bubar'' ujar sang professor.

Semua anak di kelas itu telah mengumpukan tugas essai yang di minta profesor dan seger apergi keluar. Kecuali Kyuhyun yang nampaknya tidak mau mengumpulkannya. Bahkan ia langsung melewati meja profesornya begitu saja.

''Marcus. Apakah kau tidak mau mengumpulkannya?''tanya sang profesor ramah.

''Ini bukan sesuatu yang ingin aku kumpulkan''ucap Kyuhyun tenang dan angkuh tanpa perlu susah susah bersikap sopan pada sang profesor.

''Apakah kau tidak berpikir esai itu mungkin akan menemukan tujuan baru jika kau mengumpulkanya?''tanya sang profesor kembali.

Tanpa memperdulikan pertanyaan sang profesor Kyuhyun segera keluar dari kelas itu. Dan menarik tangan Sungmin dengan cepat menuju ke arah mobilnya. Setelah mereka menaikinya tanpa basa basi lagi Kyuhyun segera melajukan mobilnya keluar lingkungan sekolah.

''Kyuhyun-ah kenapa kita langsung pergi?''tanya Sungmin.

''Ck .. diamlah. Aku hanya ingin cepat pulang'' ucap Kyuhyun tanpa memandang Sungmin.

''Huh .. kau dingin sekali sih. Ya sudah berikan ponselmu ''ucap Sungmin dengan bibir yang terpout imut.

''Untuk apa kau meminta ponselku?''tanya Kyuhyun dingin dan datar dengan pandangan lurus kedepan.

''Aku mau pinjam sebentar. Aku ingin menginbox temanku lewat twitter'' ucap Sungmin.

''Kenapa tidak memanggilnya saja?''tanya Kyuhyun.

''Dia baru ganti nomor dan aku tidak bisa mengingat nomor barunya'' jelas Sungmin dengan masam.

''Hmmm..'' gumam Kyuhyu yang langsung melempar ponsel berwarna biru langit ke arah Sungmin.

''Ish . Tidak bisakah kau memberikannya secara baik baik'' gerutu Sungmin kesal. Akan tetapi ia hanya menggerutu sebentar saja karna detik berikutnya ia langsung fokus pada hp Kyuhyun.

''Siapa itu pacarmu?''tanya Kyuhyun yang sempat melirik nama twitter' white hacker Nichun'.

''Teman laki lakiku'' ucap Sungmin santai.

''Untuk apa kau menghubunginya?Memang di ada disini?''tanya Kyuhyun.

''Molla. Tapi hanya dia yang bisa membantuku sekarang'' ucap Sungmin sembari mengedikkan bahunya.

''Kau tidak tau dimana si jelek itu dan kau meminta bantuannya?"' tanya Kyuhyun ketus nan sinis.

''Dia ada dihatiku! Dan jangan memanggilnya seperti itu'' ucap Sungmin santai dan mengembalikan hp Kyuhyun.

''Huh ... yang benar saja'' dengus Kyuhyun kesal. Bahkan saking kesalnya ia menggenggam setir kemudi terlampau erat dan membuat tangannya memutih.

Setelah beberapa lama mereka duduk di mobil dengan keadaan hening. Sungmin memberanikan diri bertanya pada Kyuhyun.

''Apa dia membalasnya?''tanya Sungmin penasaran.

''Huh .. ''dengus Kyuhyun sambil memperlihatkan hpnya.

''Kau lihat sendiri bukan. Tidak ada! Apakah kau yakin dia adalah temanmu?''tanya Kyuhyun kemudian.

''Tentu saja! aku bahkan telah menghabiskan setengah hidupku bersamanya'' jelas Sungmin.

''Apa kalian pacaran?''tanya Kyuhyun keget. Juga harap harap cemas.

''Anniyo''ucap Sungmin singkat.

''Apakah kalian pernah pacaran?''tanya Kyuhyun lagi.

''Kenapa kau terus bertanya?Apa itu urusanmu'' rengut Sungmin lucu dengan menggembungkan pipinya kesal juga mengerucutkan bibirya imut.

''Huh . . . terserah kau saja'' dengus Kyuhyun malas. Dan dengan tiba tiba menghentikan mobilnya.

Ternyata mereka telah tiba di depan mansion kyuhyun. Akan tetapi di halaman depan mansion sebuah mobil mewah berwarna silver tengah terparkir dengan apik. Dengan bingung mereka berdua memasuki mansion.

''Kau sudah datang" ucap seseorang dari arah tangga di depan mereka.

''Siapa gadis itu?''tanya yeoja itu dingin dan angkuh.

''Kau tidak perlu tau. Lagipula untuk apa kau kemari?''tanya Kyuhyun tak kalah dingin.

''Tidak perlu tau?Apakah kau lupa jika aku adalah tunanganmu?''tanya yeoja itu tak percaya.

''Sudahlah aku tidak ingin membahasnya'' balas kyuhyun datar.

''Huh . . . kau mengabaikan ku hanya demi gadis ini?''ucap yeoja itu sembari menunjuk wajah Sungmin yang tengah kebingungan.

''Kau! Sepertinya aku pernah bertemu denganmu?Ah . . . aku baru ingat sekarang Kau adalah yeoja yang di bandara waktu itu kan. Untuk apa kau berada di sini'' ucap yeoja itu sinis dan angkuh.

''A-aku ..'' gugup Sungmin. Bahkan saking gugupnya ia sampai tidak protes di sebut yeoja.

''Seohyun-ah. Bukankah aku sudah bilang. Kau tidak perlu tau dia siapa'' ucap Kyuhyun dingin.

''Jinjayho?Aku benar benar tidak percaya. Kau bisa bisanya membela yeoja jalang ini dari pada aku'' ucap Seohyun marah.

Tidak perlu menunggu tanggapan dari Kyuhyun Seohyun segera memasuki beberapa kamar yang sekiranya di tempati Sungmin. Hingga akhirnya ia menemukan koper berwarna pink dengan corak imut di salah satu kamar. Dan tanpa basa basi segera menyeret koper itu keluar pintu mansion.

''Seohyun-ah apa yang kau lakukan'' ucap Kyuhyun dengan sedikit menaikkan nadanya.

''Wae?kau mau marah?Silahkan aku tidak perduli yang terpenting sekarang adalah yeoja ini keluar dari mansionmu'' teriak Seohyun marah bahkan ia sempat menendang koper Sungmin hingga jatuh.

''YHA ... kau sudah gila'' bentak Sungmin kesal. Begitu melihat Seohyun menendang koper pink kesayangannya hingga terjatuh.

''Mwo ... ,dasar yeoja jalang kemari kau'' teriak Seohyun yang marah sembari menjambak rambut sungmin. Tidak terima jika di bentak oleh orang seperti Sungmin.

''ah . .YHA kau fikir aku tidak berani eoh'' teriak Sungmin tak kalah keras sembari ikut menjambak Seohyun. Bahkan saking kesalnya ia sampai melupakan segala ilmu bela diri yang di kuasainya. Juga melupakan status Seohyun yang seorang yeoja.

''AH .. yeoja jalang berani sekali kau melawanku'' pekik Seohyun kesakitan. Tentu saja sakit mengingat rambutnya lurus sepunggung dan kini tengah di jambak dengan sepenuh hati oleh Sungmin.

''Aku bukan yeoja jalang Brengsek ''teriak Sungmin tak kalah keras.

Sedangkan Kyuhyun hanya bisa cengo memandang perkelahian mereka. Setelah beberapa saat baru tersadar ia cepat cepat melerai mereka berdua sebelum ada yang terluka parah. Mengingat Seohyun yang dengan seenak hatinya menendang Sungmin dengan high hils 7 cm yang di kenakannya.

''STOP . ..''teriak Kyuhyun kesal. Yang sukses menghentikan perkelahian sengit antara Seohyun dan Sungmin.

''Seo jo hyun sebaiknya kau pulang. Dan jangan protes. Biarkan dia aku yang mengurusnya. Kau tidak perlu ikut campur ''tegas Kyuhyun yang mau tak mau dituruti Seohyun yang segera mengemudikan mobilnya.

''Dan kau ikut aku'' ucap Kyuhyun sembari menggenggam tangan Sungmin lembut.

''Kita mau kemana?''tanya Sungmin bingung dan masih sedikit kesal akan yeoja menyebalkan tadi.

.

.

.

0000000kihyunaiesme00000000000

.

.

.''Kita ada dimana?''tanya Sungmin. Begitu Kyuhyun menghentikan mobilnya di depan sebuah gedung besar yang terlihat mewah.

''Bioskop'' ucap Kyuhyu singkat dan segera masuk ke dalam gedung bioskop di ikuti sungmin di belakangnya. Setelah memilih judul film dengan acak Kyuhyun kembali menarik Sungmin menonton film 'who are you?'.

Akan tetapi setelah beberapa lama mereka duduk di bagian paling depan. Sungmin berpura pura tidak mengerti apa yang di katakan film tersebut untuk membuat Kyuhyun setidaknya sedikit perduli padanya. Bukankah dia yang mengajak menonton film ini?Tapi kenpa ia malah di cueki dan dengan seenak jidatnya langsung memejam kan mata begitu saja saat film itu baru dimulai.

''Apa yang dia katakan?''ucapnya sengaja di keraskan. Ketika pemeran laki lakinya berbicara.

''Ck .. tidak perlu berpura pura tidak tau apa yang dia katakan'' decak Kyuhyun malas masih dengan menutup matanya.

''Siapa yang berpura pura. Aku memang tidak tau'' pout Sungmin kesal dengan menghentak hentakkan kakinya ke lantai kesal.

''Hmm.. aku tau kemampuan bahasa inggris mu bagus Lee Sungmin'' ucap Kyuhyun lagi.

''Ish . . kau menyebalkan'' decak Sungmin kesal dan mengalihkan perhatiannya sepenuhnya pada Kyuhyun yang ada di sampingnya. Sembari menatapnya tajam.

''Dia bilang dia datang untuk memastikan bahwa mereka bukan mengejarnya. Dan yeojanya berkata dia perlu tau siapa dia sebenarnya untuk bisa percaya padanya.'' Ucap Kyuhyun tiba tiba.

''Kenapa kau menjawabnya'' tanya Sungmin bingung. Akan tetapi Kyuhyun tidak memperdulikan pertanyaan Sungmin dan melanjutkan perkataannya.

''Tapi. Kemarin dia bertemu seorang namja. Namanya Lee Sung min.''jelas Kyuhyun yang kini telah membuka matanya dengan sempurna.

''Bagai mana kau bisa mengetahui namaku'' tanya Sungmin bingung. Tentu saja Kyuhyun tau namanya karna tadi ia sempat mengecek akun twitter Sungmin yang belum di keluarkan dan di situ tertulis dengan jelas 'LEE SUNGMIN'.

''Tapi. Ada sesuatu yang ingin dia tanyakan pada Lee Sungmin mungkinkah ...-''ucap Kyuhyun yang sengaja menggantungkan ucapannya dan mengalihkan perhatiannya dari layar film tersebut ke arah Sungmin.

''aku menyukaimu?''lanjut Kyuhyun. Yang membuat Sungmin membelalakkan matanya kaget. Untuk beberapa lama mereka saling terdiam. Hingga Sungmin mulai membuka suaranya.

''Mungkin .. . . . tidak.'' Jawab Sungmin pelan sembari balas menatap Kyuhyun.

''Wae?''tanya Kyuhyun singkat dengan tetap menatap Sungmin dengan pandangan teduh nan lembut yang tidak pernah di lakukannya pada siapapun kecuali sang umma.

''Kau sudah bertunangan.'' ucap Sungmin ragu.

''Meskipun begitu−.''

''Kau tau?kata kata mu seperti yang ada di film'' canda Sungmin garing. Mencoba mengalihkan pembicaraan.

''kita memang sedang ada di hollywood. Itu benar benar bisa terjadi di kehidupan nyata.'' Jelas Kyuhyun.

''Jinjayo?Kita benar benar ada di hollywood?''tanya Sungmin bingung.

''Mwo?''ucap Kyuhyun sembari menatap Sungmin bingung akan perkataannya barusan.

.

.

.

0000kihyunaiesme00000

.

.

.

''Hwahh ... ini benar benar hollywood! Keren sekali. Aku bahkan pernah melihat itu di film'' teriak Sungmin begitu melihat tulisan 'HOLLY WOOD' yang besar berada di atas bukit yang jelas terlihat dari tempat mereka sekarang. Setelah dengan bodohnya Sungmin menghancurkan suasana romantis di antara mereka dengan mengajak Kyuhyun keluar dari gedung bioskop hanya untuk melihat tulisan hollywood.

''Apa yang kukatakan di dalam bioskop tidak mungkin kurang keren dari pada ini'' ucap Kyuhyun kesal. Sembari menatap Sungmin tidak percaya.

''Ah ..ha . .ha .. aku selalu mengatakan pada diriku. Aku akan datang melihatnya bila pergi ke amerika'' tawa Sungmin yang terlihat di paksakan dengan mengalihkan pembicaraan.

''Apa aku bicara sendiri?''tanya Kyuhyun benar benar kesal.

''Tampaknya terlihat dekat. Tapi sebenarnya benar benar jauh. iya kan?''tanya Sungmin tanpa perduli ucapan Kyuhyun sebelumnya.

''Itu sudah terlihat jauh'' ucap Kyuhyun sewot. Namun ia berhenti terlihat kesal kita melihat expresi Sungmin yang tampak gugup.

''Huh . . . sudahlah kau tidak perlu memikirkannya lagi ayo kita pulang''dengus Kyuhyun malas.

.

.

.

00000kihyunaiesme00000

.

.

.

Saat mereka tiba di mansion Kyuhyun kembali. Koper Sungmin tetap berada di tempatnya ketika mereka tinggalkan tadi. Dengan pelan Sungmin menarik koper itu dan kembali ke arah Kyuhyun yang tetap berdiri di luar pintu mansion.

''Maaf sudah merepotkanmu lagi. Tapi bisakah kau periksa apa sudah ada balasannya?terimah kasih untuk semuanya. Kalau begitu, aku permisi''ucap Sungmin sembari tersenyum kecil. Pada Kyuhyun yang hanya memandangnya datar tanpa expresi. Dan dengan langkah pelan ia menarik kopernya.

Srett

Dengan cepat dan tiba tiba Kyuhyun langsung menarik koper Sungmin dan membawanya ke dalam mansion. Meninggalkan Sungmin yang memandangnya kaget di belakang.

. . .

Kini Kyuhyun tengah berada di ruang santai. Setelah menaruh koper Sungmin di dalam kamarnya.

White hacker Nichun →Lee Sungmin ; Amerika? Dimananya amerika? Aku juga ada di amerika! Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi? Aku akan segera datang, jadi telpon aku begitu kau melihat ini. Ini nomor telponku! Segera telpon aku

" Di mana koperku?''tanya Sungmin tiba tiba. Dari arah samping Kyuhyun. Dengan pelan Kyuhyun menutup akun twitter yang sempat di bukanya untuk melihat pesan dari teman Sungmin.

''Ada di suatu tempat'' ucap Kyuhyun singkat dengan expresi tenang.

''Odiga?''tanya Sungmin.

''Di atas di kamarku.'' Ucap Kyuhyun sembari menunjuk lantai atas yang merupakan kamarnya.

Sembari menghela nafas pelan Sungmin berniat pergi ke kamar Kyuhyun. Akan tetapi entah kenapa Kyuhyun cepat cepat bangun dari sofa dan berlari ke arah tangga mendahului Sungmin.

''Aku mau mandi. Masuklah jika kau mau.'' Ucap Kyuhyun singkat. Dan dengan cepat kembali meneruskan langkahnya ke arah kamar.

''Huh ...'' dengus Sungmin malas. Bagaimana mungkin dia mau memasuki kamar Kyuhyun. Jika Kyuhyun mengatakan dirinya akan mandi?.

''Tetaplah di sini hingga temanmu atau siapapun meninggalkan pesan. Dengan begitu semuanya akan baik baik saja . Aku mandi dulu'' ujar Kyuhyun tiba tiba tanpa menatap ke arah Sungmin. Setelah mengatakan itu ia segera meneruskan langkahnya yang sempat tertunda.

Ketika sampai di kamarnya dan berniat membuka baju untuk mandi. Kyuhyun melihat sebuah memo yang di tempel di samping bingkai foto pertunangannya dengan Seohyun. Ia yang terlihat tampan namun datar dan dingin memakai pakaian formal serba putih dengan rambut yang di beri gel kebelakang sedangkan di sampingnya Seohyun dengan gaun putih dan mahkota bunga di kepalanya tengah memeluk tangannya erat dengan senyum angkuhnya.

'Aku makan siang sendirian. Ayo makan malam bersama.'

''Huh . .'' dengus Kyuhyun kesal.

Tit . . tit . . tit . .(anggep dering hp bunyi).

''Yhe sekertaris Shin?''jawab Kyuhyun.

''Ada pesta keluarga dengan pemegang saham di villa peternakan. Ayahmu menginginkanmu di sana. Acaranya saat makan siang. Sangjangnim pasti sudah di pertenakan sekarang." Ucap Shindong.

''Apa . . hyung tau kalau aku datang?''tanya Kyuhyun ragu.

''Ayahmu menginginkanmu untuk pergi.'' Jelas Shindong.

''Tapi! Tidak dengan hyungku bukan?''tanya atau lebih tepatnya pernyataan Kyuhyun. Dengan expresi yang mulai menyenduh.

''Jika kau ingin tau apa yang dia pikirkan. Maka kau harus pergi ke sana dan menanyakannya sendiri. Itu hanya pesan yang harus ku sampaikan. Semoga berhasil''ucap Shindong yang langsung mematikan telponnya sepihak.

Setelah sambungan telpon terputus. Dengan segera Kyuhyun melangkah ke arah kamar mandi. Selang lima menit ia tengah keluar hanya dengan handuk yang di lilitkan di pinggangnya. Dan secara asal memilih jas hitam,celana hitam,kemeja putih dan jam tangan merek rolex berwarna hitam.

Tap

Tap

Tap

Dengan langkah terburu buru sembari sesekali melihat jam ditangannya Kyuhyun menuruni tangga dengan jas hitam yang dia pegang.

''Untuk apa jas itu?''tanya Sungmin bingung dengan bibir terpout lucu. Begitu melihat Kyuhyun yang tengah berpakaian formal dengan jas yang tengah di pegangnya. Turun secara terburu buru dari tangga kamarnya.

''Kau diamlah disini dan jangan kemana mana. Aku harus pergi ke suatu tempat'' ucap Kyuhyun cepat.

''Apa yang terjadi?Apa ada sesuatu yang buruk?"' tanya Sungmin penasaran.

''Jangan pergi kemanapun dan tetaplah sini'' ucap Kyuhyun tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Sungmin.

''Anniyo. Aku harus pergi. Aku sudah banyak mereotkanmu"tolak Sungmin sembari tersenyum tipis ke arah Kyuhyun.

''Kau selalu mengatakan kau harus pergi ketika kau bahkan tidak punya tempat untuk pergi. Jangan mengatakan untuk pergi lagi. Atau aku akan menjualmu.''bentak Kyuhyun kesal sembari menatap Sungmin dengan pandangan tajam. Dan sungmin hanya bisa tertunduk tanpa berani balas memandang Kyuhyun.

''Kau! sebaiknya ikut aku sekarang'' perintah Kyuhyun dengan datar. Dan menuju mobilnya segera.

.

.

''Sekarang kau mau kemana?''tanya Sungmin. Begitu mereka melewati jalan di pegunungan yang sangat indah.

''Tidurlah jika lelah. Perjalanan ini akan lama'' ucap Kyuhyun lembut tanpa memandang Sungmin. Meski tanpa Sungmin ketahui Kyuhyun selalu mencuri pandang padanya dengan lembut sembari tersenyum kecil. Melihat tingkah Sungmin yang kembali mengulurkan tangannya.

.

.

.

00000kihyunaiesme0000

.

.

.

Di lain tempat di korea. Di lapangan bermain bulu tangkis. ''Jadi kapan dia akan bercerai dengannya?''tanya seorang ajhumma pada Heechul di sampingnya yang terlihat masih cantik di usianya.

''Ish . .kecilkan suaramu!'' bisik Heechul kesal.

"Apa kau sedang membuat pengumuman?Bagaimana jika orang orang mendengarnya'' ucap Heechul lagi.

''Dengarkan aku. Perselingkuhan adalah gugatan terbaik untuk perceraian. Aku tau orang yang bisa membuat foto foto rating x yang bagus. Jadi kita bisa melakukannya besok saja''ucap ajhumma itu yang bernama Jaerin.

''Tapi secara teknis ,aku ini simpananya.''ucap Heechul lirih.

''Tapi kau juga melahirkan putranya'' ucap Jaerin. Berusaha mengembalikan mood Heechul.

''Ah! apa itu berhasil?''tanya Heechul penasaran.

''Aku sudah mengirim nomor telpon orang itu'' ucap Jaerin santai.

''Apa aku harus menghubungi orang ini'' ucap Heechul yang kini tengah mengeluarkan seriangai menyeramkan. . . .

Pada malam hari Heechul memutuskan menghubungi orang tersebut dengan cara mengendap ngendap menuju ruang penyimpanan wine. Di kediaman cho.

''Yhe, namanya Im Yoona. Dia biasanya ada di galeri Apgujeong di siang hari. Yhe! perselingkuhan. Yhe, kau tau apa yang ku bicarakan bukan ?Yhe foto foto seperti itu ... AH oh tuhan.'' Pekik heechul kaget.

Ternyata ketika ia membalikkan tubuhnya. Bibi Hongja tengah berdiri di samping botol botol wine.

"Aku akan menelponmu kembali'' ucap Heechul cepat dan dengan segera menutup sambungan telpon secara sepihak. Kemudian ia segera menghampiri bibi Hongja.

''Sudah berapa lama kau di situ?Kau menguping?''tanya Heechul panik.

'Aku tidak menguping. Aku bisa mendengarmu.' Tulis Bibi Hongja.

"Tapi jika aku sedang menelpon. Kau seharusnya memberitau jika kau ada disini! kau tau aku bisa membicarakan hal yang sangat rahasia.'' ucap Heechul was was.

'aku sedang menulis pesan dan sedang memegangnya. Jika kau beruntung, kau tidak akan ketahuan. Tapi, kau harus menggunakan ponsel prabayar(telpon umum) untuk itu'

''Ponsel prabyar?"ucap Heechul.

''Ah . . kenapa kau baru memberitahuku sekarang?''ucap Heechul kesal. Ketika ia melihat Bibi Hongja menulis segera saja ia menghentikannya.

''Jangan tulis! jangan tulis apapun lagi! Jangan kau berani beraninya menulis'kau tidak bertanya'."ucap heechul sinis.

.

.

.

.

00000kihyunaiesme0000 . . . Kini Kyuhyun dan Sungmin telah sampai di tempat yang di tuju Kyuhyun.

''Kita sudah sampai'' tanya Sungmin.

''Ehm . . aku akan kembali.'' Ucap Kyuhyun yang menyerahkan kunci mobilnya pada Sungmin begitu saja. Dan segera turun dari mobil. Yang mau tidak mau membuat Sungmin dengan cepat ikut uturn dari mobil.

''Kau akan berapa lama?"' tanya Sungmin.

''Aku juga tidak tau ''ucap Kyuhyun singkat sembari memakai jas hitamnya dan sedikit merapikan pakaiannya.

"Aku mungkin akan di usir keluar dalam 5 menit atau lebih dari itu. Kau bisa melihat-lihat di sekitar jika kau bosan. Tapi berhati hatilah pada 1 orang."ucap Kyuhyun santai. Sembari menatap Sungmin yang memandangnya penuh tanda tanya. Dengan memiringkan kepalanya dan bibir terpout imut.

''Nugu?''

"Orang terkeren di sini.''ucap Kyuhyun. Yang langsung pergi meninggalkan Sungmin dan masuk kedalam villa.

''Orang terkeren?''tanya Sungmin bingung entah pada siapa. . . . .

Kini Kyuhyun telah tiba di halaman belakang villa yang di penuhi orang yang menggelar pesta barbeqqiu.

''Jadi kita bisa bermain golf bersama! lain kali aku pasti menang"ucap seorang ajhussi dengan perawakan orang asing memakai bahasa inggris sembari tertawa kecil.

''Cherrs'' ucap Siwon sembari ikut tertawa.

"Oh . . permisi siapa itu?" tanya ajhussi yang tadi bersulang bersama. Pada Siwon.

Mendengar itu Siwon membalikkan tubuhnya ke arah belakang. Dan seseorang yang tengah berdiri di belakangnya sanggup membuat wajah tampan yang tengah tertawa itu menjadi datar tanpa expresi seketika.

"Maaf sepertinya aku ada sedikit urusan. Permisi'' ucap Siwon sopan. Sembari menaruh minumannya ke meja dan menghampiri Kyuhyun.

"Hyung"panggil Kyuhyun. Begitu Siwon menghampirinya. Akan tetapi dengan expresi datar Siwon berjalan melewati Kyuhyun.

"Ikut aku"ucap Siwon dingin.

Dengan cepat Kyuhyun mengikuti Siwon yang berjalan menjauh dari pesta. Dirasa sudah cukup jauh Siwon menghentikan langkahnya. Dan berbalik menatap Kyuhyun.

''Sudah lama kita tidak bertemu hyung''ucap Kyuhyun sembari tersenyum dengan tulus ke arah Siwon.

"Siapa yang menelponmu?Sekertaris Shin"tanya Siwon datar dan dingin tanpa memperdulikan ucapan Kyuhyun barusan.

''Selama ini bagaimana kabarmu hyung?"tanya Kyuhyun mencoba tetap mempertahankan senyumannya.

"Dia benar benar menelponmu?Dan kau pikir kau bisa datang kemari?''ucap Siwon dingin.

''Bagaimana bisa aku tidak datang?Jika kau ada di sini'' ucap Kyuhyun dengan mata yang mulai berair.

"Aku tak perduli apa yang kau katakan sekarang karena melihatmu ..-''

''Inilah kenapa anak anak memang merepotkan. Bagaimana bisa kau datang hanya karna kau merindukan ku?kau bahkan tidak sadar apa artinya ini." Ucap Siwon dingin dan angkuh.

''Ini sudah 3 tahun hyung. Aku bertambah tinggi.'' Ucap Kyuhyun berusaha terlihat gembira meski matanya sudah mulai berair.

''Itu saja?itu saja yang kau dapatkan di amerika. Aku tidak perduli apapun yang kau lakukan. Aku hanya memperingatimu untuk pergi menjauh dari apa yang seharusnya aku miliki. Karena kau telah mendapat suatu hal yang lebih dari cukup. Kka (pergi) dan jangan kembali lagi'' ucap Siwon dingin nan tidak berperasaan. Tanpa perduli jika Kyuhyun telah meneteskan air matanya ia pergi begitu saja.

Tanpa di ketahui Kyuhyun Sungmin tengah berada di depannya. Sejak ia dan Siwon mulai berbicara. Kini Sungmin tau apa maksud ucapan Kyuhyun tadi. Dalam diam mereka dapat merasakan kesedihan masing masing.

Syur . . . Syur . .

Entah bagaimana bisa hujan. Langit yang mulanya cerah berubah menjadi hitam. Akan tetapi hujan itu seperti sedang menyembunyikan air mata Kyuhyun. Dengan ragu Sungmin mulai melangkah ke arah Kyuhyun. Ketika ia sudah berada di hadapan Kyuhyun mereka hanya bisa saling pandang dalam diam. Expresi Kyuhyun benar benar sulit di tebak jelas jelas Sungmin melihatnya menangis tadi tapi kenapa expresinya datar?Meski begitu Sungmin bisa melihat dengan jelas air mata yang mengalir dari mata Kyuhyun yang bercampur air hujan.

"Kau baik baik saja?''tanya Sungmin pelan dan khawatir .

''Aku tidak baik baik saja "ucap Kyuhyun datar.

''Kau akan basah'' ucap Sungmin lembut.

''Kenapa kau menguping?" tanya Kyuhyun dengan pandangan kosong.

''Aku tadinya mau berlari kearahmu dalam hitungan ketiga jikalau kau dalam bahaya.'' Bantah Sungmin.

''Lalu kenapa kau tidak melakukannya?Aku selalu dalam bahaya setiap saat kau melihat .'' tanya Kyuhyun masih dengan nada datar dan pandangan mata yang kosong.

.

.

.

TBC

Annyong hyunie balik lagi ini fic terakhir yang bisa Hyunie updet ketika saat ujian. Hyunie baru bisa updet lagi setelah masa ujian selesai. Dan buat yang uda review Kindan no ai. Sumpah hyunie gak nyangka banget kalok banyak typo's di sana sini. Mana hyunie makek nulis tugas kimia segela di atas. Aduh. Sumpah deh hyunie bener bener gak sadar waktu nulis itu.

Ah ini bentuk partisipasi Hyunie buat bikin semangat Joyers bangkit lagi. Meski Hyunie lebih menomor satukan Kihyun. Tapi Hyunie juga suka banget sama pair yang satu ini dan hyunie gak mau jika para Joyers nyerah begitu saja.

Oke akhir kata tolong review yah


End file.
